Stolz und Vorurteile
by silverbullet27
Summary: Das Kastensystem der Minbari birgt einige Hürden, von denen sich ein stolzer Krieger und eine dickköpfige Religiöse wohl kaum aufhalten lassen. Auf unbestimmte Zeit pausiert.
1. Chapter 1

**Stolz und Vorurteile**

Autorin: silverbullet27

Disclaimer: So gern ich auch die Rechte an B5 besitzen würde: is nich. Alles JMS, Warner Bros, Babylonian Productions und wer auch immer sonst noch lizenzierte Rechte an diesem Universum innehat. Mir gehört nichts, höchstens der Ruhm für diese FF, ein krummer Rücken vom Tippen und einige OCs, Geld verdiene ich damit nicht, habe es auch nicht vor, ich will nur etwas mit den Figürchen spielen. Wenn ich fertig bin, lege ich sie wieder brav zurück in die Kiste, versprochen!

Rating: ab 12, denke ich… wollte zur Abwechslung mal nicht so mit dem Blut rumspritzen wie sonst…

Reviews: immer gern gesehen, wobei mir inhaltliche Revs lieber sind als „alles Müll"- oder „alles toll"-Kommentare. Wer Fehler findet, darf sie behalten, da bin ich großzügig!

Updates: werden eher unregelmäßig erfolgen, da ich berufstätig bin und noch an einer anderen Fic schreibe. Normalerweise fange ich keine neuen Fics an, wenn ich noch an einer anderen arbeite, aber diese möchte dringend aus meinem wirren Köpfchen raus, also lasse ich sie.

**Prolog**

Nun würde es nicht mehr lang dauern bis sich zeigte, ob Delenn's Plan zur Beendigung des Krieges aufgehen würde. Sie hatte gut und weise gewählt, so viel war sicher. Er mochte sie trotzdem nicht. Er hatte im Laufe der vielen Zyklen, in denen sie immer wieder aneinander geraten waren, viel Schlechtes von ihr gedacht und diese Gedanken auch oft genug laut ausgesprochen. Gegen sie intrigiert. Sogar versucht, sie zu töten. Aber sie war weise und von etwas durchdrungen, was ihm und fast jedem, dem er im Laufe seines Lebens begegnet war, fehlte. Branmer hatte dieses Etwas, das war ihm vor nicht allzu langer Zeit erst bewusst geworden. Eine Art Licht aus dem Inneren heraus, das einen in seinen Bann ziehen konnte. Branmer hatte er vertraut, verehrt und sein Tod hatte ihn stärker getroffen, als er bereit war, zuzugeben.

Vielleicht war er aber durch Branmer's Tod auch erst in der Lage, die Trauer zu empfinden, die er Jahre zuvor so erfolgreich verdrängt hatte. Sicher war er sich nicht. Ihm lag diese Form der Selbstbeschau nicht. Er wollte nie sein Innerstes so weit erforschen, wie es die Frommen taten. Er verstand seine Wut, seinen Zorn und wie er diese im Kampf einsetzen konnte. Er war ein Krieger, wurde aus Enttäuschung Politiker und war nun dabei, ein Verräter an seiner eigenen Kaste zu werden. Was für eine Karriere. Und im Hintergrund brannten die Städte seines Volkes, eine recht passende Kulisse zu diesem Schauerspiel, das sich sein Leben nannte.

Wieder und wieder drehte er den Holowürfel in seinen Händen. Er wusste noch genau, wann er diese Aufnahme gemacht hatte: an einem glücklichen Tag. Einem Tag ohne Kampf, ohne Politik, ohne Winkelzüge, ohne Bedrohung. Einem Tag, an dem alles perfekt erschien. Unglaublich, wie naiv er damals gewesen war. Naiv und glücklich.

Es war Zeit zu gehen. Shakiri wartete nicht gern. Missmutig steckte er den Holowürfel ein und machte sich auf den Weg. Wenn der Plan aufging, würde er am Ende diesen Tages entweder eine Art Held sein oder aber einen Dolch im Herzen stecken haben. Nun ja. Man konnte nicht alles haben. Und wenn doch, würde er ein toter Held sein. Nun konnte er sich ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. So finster die Aussichten auch waren, SIE hätte jetzt genau so etwas gesagt, um ihn aufzumuntern. Wie lang war das doch nun schon her…

**Kapitel 1**

Als die ersten Kristalle aus der Decke auf ihn niederstürzten, ersetzte Instinkt jedes überlegte Denken. Der Weg aus der einstürzenden Halle hinaus war weit, aber sie könnten es schaffen, wenn der Junge nur schnell genug rennen würde.

Unsanft zog er seinen Schützling am Arm hinter sich her, doch die ersten großen Bruchstücke, die mit ohrenbetäubendem Klirren auf dem Boden aufschlugen, versperrten ihnen den Weg. Ein weiteres Knacken über ihnen lenkte seinen Blick nach oben: es würde kein Entrinnen mehr geben. Das Einzige, was ihm jetzt noch übrig blieb, war, das Kind mit seinem eigenen Leib zu schützen. Er warf den Jungen zu Boden und sich selbst über ihn, während messerscharfe Kristalle um sie herum zu Boden fielen, um in tausende von kleineren Splittern zu zerbrechen.

Ein dumpfer Schmerz war das Letzte, was er spürte, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor.

„Hier ist noch jemand!"

„Kommst du heran?"

„Nein, er ist eingeklemmt… wo bleibt Hesha mit den Seilen?"

„Ein Kind! Es ist noch ein Kind dabei!"

„In Valens Namen! So tut doch irgendetwas!"

Er schmeckte Blut und hustete. Bewegen konnte er sich nicht, das Gewicht eines Deckenträgers lastete auf ihm. Hoffentlich war dem Jungen nichts geschehen - er atmete, das war doch schon etwas. Mühsam öffnete er die Augen. Gleißendes Licht blendete ihn, über ihm hörte er das Stimmengewirr der Helfer. Dann nahm er den Schmerz wahr und wieder umgab ihn Schwärze.

„Hörst du mich, Krieger? Reich mir das Kind!"

Wieder gleißendes Licht, er konnte kaum etwas erkennen. Vor ihm in den Trümmern hockte eine Frau und streckte die Arme aus. Und er spürte, dass der Druck über ihm nachgelassen hatte. Konnte er sich bewegen? Ja, aber nicht viel. Würde es reichen, den Jungen an die Helferin zu reichen? Er musste es probieren. Zentimeterweise schob er den leblosen Körper des Kindes von sich weg. Er sah noch, wie das Kind von mehreren Händen gepackt wurde, dann war es vorbei. Seine Aufgabe in diesem Leben war erfüllt. Nun konnte er sich widerstandslos der Dunkelheit ergeben.

Der Sinn des Lebens für einen Minbari ist es, anderen zu dienen. Ohne Fragen zu stellen. Zareen stellte sich aber insgeheim eine Frage: warum hier her? Hatten die Krieger nicht selbst genug Heiler oder warum wurden die Verletzten ausgerechnet in _ihren_ Tempel gebracht?

Nein, das war selbstsüchtig, ein böser Gedanke. Und doch ahnte sie, dass sie nicht die Einzige war, die sich diese Frage im Moment stellte.

Die Erdbeben hatten viele Opfer gefordert, auch unter den Kriegern, also war es natürlich, dass die Verletzten zu den Heilern gebracht wurden, egal von welcher Kaste. Und doch waren es vor allem Krieger, die zu ihnen kamen. Sture, rechthaberische, arrogante…

„Zareen, würdest du mir bitte die Verbände reichen?"

„Sicher, Meister…" Mit hochrotem Kopf reichte die Studentin dem Heiler das Gewünschte. Dalak wäre sicher enttäuscht wenn er wüsste, worüber sie gerade nachdachte.

„Was für ein Unglück. Ausgerechnet zur _Feier des Abschieds und des Neubeginns_ stürzt der Tempel ein. Ich glaube, ich habe noch nie so viele Krieger auf einmal gesehen… und alle sind sie verletzt und suchen Hilfe." Dalak musste ihre Gedanken gelesen haben, denn er fuhr fort: „Wie gut, dass unsere Hallen nicht so gelitten haben, nicht wahr? Sonst müssten wir im Freien operieren. Oder noch schlimmer: auch von uns wären viele verletzt worden…"

Gut, eine Lektion in Demut. Die Sternenkrieger hatten es sich sicherlich nicht ausgesucht, dass ausgerechnet während eines ihrer wichtigsten Rituale die Kristalldecke auf sie niederging. Gefeiert werden sollte der Beginn der Ausbildung der Jüngsten – eingeführt in den Clan durch diejenigen, die ihre Ausbildung an diesem Tag abschließen sollten um sich vollwertige Krieger nennen zu dürfen. Jeder der fünf Krieger-Clans feierte diese Zeremonie, aber nur die Star Riders kamen dafür nach Yedor. Innerlich zuckte Zareen mit den Schultern: es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Es hätten Wind Swords sein können. Die waren noch sturer, noch arroganter, noch…

„Zareen! Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit zum Träumen, Kind! Ich benötige deine Hilfe!"

Die junge Frau zuckte zusammen: „Entschuldigt, ich…"

„Gib mir den Wundlaser, bevor die Frau mir hier verblutet! Pivar, übernimm du bitte für diese Träumerin, ich glaube, sie sollte sich besser ausruhen", befahl Dalak und griff ungeduldig nach den Operationsinstrumenten.

Zareen rannte mit Tränen in den Augen aus dem Saal. Auf dem Gang blieb sie stehen, wischte sich mit dem Ärmel ihres Gewandes das Gesicht und holte tief Luft. Sonst hatte ihr es doch nie etwas ausgemacht, bei Wundoperationen zu assistieren! Wieso versuchte sie ausgerechnet heute, sich in Gedanken davonzustehlen? War ihr das alles zu viel? Sollte sie sich vielleicht doch mehr auf andere Gebiete verlegen? Noch hatte sie drei lange Jahre Ausbildung vor sich und es war kein gutes Zeichen, dass sie bei der ersten Krise zusammenbrach. War es wirklich ihre Abneigung gegen die Krieger oder doch die Abneigung gegen Blut und Schmerzensschreie, die sie heute so ablenkten? Ihre Pflichten vergessen ließ?

Aus dem Wundsaal geschickt zu werden war eine große Demütigung. Aber diese hatte sie wohl verdient. Zu selbstgefällig hatte sie geurteilt. Geurteilt über die, die ihre Hilfe brauchten.

Aber ihre Hilfe würde auch woanders gebraucht werden. Wenn sie schon nicht bereit dafür war, die Heiler zu unterstützen, so könnte sie wenigstens in den Krankensälen helfen. Bei denen, die früher geborgen oder früher operiert worden waren, weil ihre Verletzungen schlimmer gewesen waren.

Denjenigen, die nun erwachten oder deren Schmerzmittel nun nachließen, die Durst bekamen, die Fragen hatten, die beantwortet werden sollten.

Noch einmal atmete sie tief durch, dann ging sie gemessenen Schrittes hinüber zu den Krankensälen. Wenn sie sich dort nützlich machte, würde die Strafpredigt von Dalak vielleicht nicht so schlimm ausfallen. Und wieder dachte sie nur an sich… nein, sie war keine gute Minbari!

Aber die Ablenkung tat ihr gut. Melenn teilte sie für den Dienst in einem der Säle ein, wo nur erwachsene Krieger lagen. Dass sie gut mit Kindern auskam, wussten alle im Tempel. Und genau deshalb würde sie während ihrer Ausbildung wohl auch nichts mehr mit Kindern zu tun bekommen. Was Zareen zuerst als Unrecht empfunden hatte, akzeptierte sie mittlerweile. Welchen Sinn hätte es wohl auch, wenn sie ihre Zeit damit verbringen würde, nur ihr angenehme Tätigkeiten auszuüben?

Sie sollte lernen – auch und gerade Dinge, die ihr schwer fielen. Später als Heilerin würde sie sich ihre Patienten schließlich auch nicht aussuchen können. Genauso wenig wie hier im Tempel. Oder sie würde abbrechen und als einfache Pflegerin arbeiten, dann konnte sie sich viel eher aussuchen, mit WEM sie arbeiten wollte.

Wie dem auch war, Zareen nahm sich eine Schüssel mit Wasser und betupfte die Stirn eines Fiebernden mit einem Tuch. Ohne ihre Uniformen und ihr überhebliches Getue waren auch Krieger nur Patienten. Patienten mit Schmerzen, die gelindert werden sollten. Und das war ihre Aufgabe, oder nicht?

Die beiden Monde standen schon hoch am Himmel, als Dalak zu ihr kam. Zareen war müde, ihre Füße schmerzten und doch gab sie einem Kranken noch einen Schluck Wasser, bevor sie sich mit gesenktem Blich zu ihrem Meister umwendete: „Mein Benehmen war unverzeihlich, Meister."

Der alte Heiler seufzte. „Unverzeihlich vielleicht nicht, aber ich hätte deine Hilfe gut gebrauchen können, mein Kind. Pivar ist auch im aufgewecktesten Zustand nicht so schnell wie du, selbst wenn du träumst. Er wird nie die Prüfungen bestehen. Im Gegensatz zu dir."

Zareen antwortete nicht. Das Lob tat ihr gut, aber die Enttäuschung, die sie ihrem Meister heute bereitet hatte, verletzte sie mehr als ihn.

„Es ist spät, du solltest etwas schlafen. Das Einzige, worauf wir uns verlassen können ist: diese Kranken werden uns nicht so schnell davonlaufen und auch morgen noch hier sein."

‚Fall sie vorher nicht hinter den Schleier gehen…', dachte sie und schaute noch einmal hinüber zu dem, dessen Fieber trotz allen Bemühungen bisher nicht sinken wollte.

TBC

A/N: Meine erste B5-Fic, hurra! Und Blut soll auch nur wenig fließen, noch mal hurra! Aber ich bin ja auch mehr Spezialistin für Selbstzweifel, tiefschürfende Trivialitäten, lange Erklärungen, etc… Dialoge halte ich meistens kurz, meine Protagonisten sind bekanntlich zickig, schwierig und äußerst unangenehme Zeitgenossen, also perfekte Vorraussetzungen für eine Neroon-Fic ;) Ja, er wird noch früh genug aktiv in die Story einsteigen, keine Sorge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Der nächste Morgen kam für Zareen wie üblich viel zu früh. Irgendwann würde sie es vielleicht noch lernen, nach dem Ertönen des Wecksignals munter und fröhlich aus dem Bett zu springen und den neuen Tag zu begrüßen. Bis dahin aber würde sie sich weiterhin mürrisch der Morgentoilette widmen, ihr Frühstück eher massakrieren als essen und erst nach der zweiten Tasse Julak-Tee die Augen weit genug öffnen, um ihre Umgebung wahrzunehmen.

„Ich glaube, sie wird wach… Sei gegrüßt, Zareen! Heute ist es noch kälter als gestern und es sind noch mehr Verwundete eingetroffen!" Pivar. „Wirst du es heute noch einmal im Wundsaal versuchen oder lieber gleich zu Melenn gehen?"

‚Wenn es die einzige Möglichkeit wäre, dir zu entgehen, würde ich sogar den Clan wechseln!' Böse Gedanken. „Hilfe wird überall gebraucht, auch in den Krankensälen."

„Zareen hat Recht: wenn wir alle in den Wundsaal gehen, werden die bereits Operierten nicht genügend versorgt. Wir sollten uns aufteilen…"

Mühsam rang sich Zareen ein Lächeln für die ewig diplomatische Nasha ab. Sollte Pivar doch wütend werden und sie beschimpfen, dann bräuchte sie sich wenigstens nicht mehr darum bemühen, ihm gegenüber unnötig freundlich zu bleiben. Sie kannte sonst niemanden, der so unnützes Zeug redete wie ihr Jahrgangskollege. Immer wieder begann er, Altbekanntes zu rezitieren, brauchte manchmal Wochen, um Zusammenhänge zu erkennen und zeigte sich bei gemachten Fehlern erstaunlich lernresistent. Wahrlich eine Zierde für das Haus der Heiler des Valerian-Clans.

„Wenn ihr mich nun entschuldigen würdet…" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten erhob sich Zareen und räumte ihr Geschirr ab. Auf dem Weg zu den Krankensälen ärgerte sie sich immer noch über Pivar und die anderen, die mit ihr vor 12 Zyklen den Weg zum Heiler eingeschlagen hatten. Jeder von ihnen tat es angeblich aus dem Grund, Dienen zu wollen. Tatsächlich aber hatten sie alle ganz andere Gründe: Pivar wollte Heiler werden, um seine Familie mit Stolz zu erfüllen. Nasha folgte der Tradition ihrer Eltern, Valur war schlichtweg neugierig, Ezeem hatte sich noch nicht entschieden, ob er nicht doch eher Hohepriester werden sollte und sie… ja, Zareen war auf diesen Weg getreten, weil man ihr eine große Begabung eingeredet hatte… und immer noch tat. Dalak wollte unbedingt, dass sie ihren Abschluss machte. Aber sie war sich einfach nicht sicher, was sie tun sollte. Sie fühlte sich noch viel zu jung, um sich endgültig festzulegen – und gleichzeitig wieder zu alt, um sich noch in der Wankelmütigkeit ihrer Jugend verirren zu dürfen. Sie wollte endlich als Erwachsene anerkannt werden. Wären ihre Eltern nicht so jung verstorben, stünde sie nun nicht unter der Obhut der Clanältesten und könnte wahrscheinlich viel freier entscheiden. Aber die Ältesten, zu denen auch Dalak gehörte, beobachteten jeden ihrer Schritte mit Argusaugen.

Wahrscheinlich würde sogar ihr brüsker Aufbruch vom Frühstück heute noch einmal Thema einer „moralisch wertvollen" Unterhaltung werden, wenn nicht sogar ein Reinigungsritual nach sich ziehen. Was aber nichts daran änderte, dass sie sich immer mehr von ihren Kommilitonen abgestoßen fühlte, die Rituale immer öfter als Zeitverschwendung erachtete und auch sonst unzufrieden mit sich und der Welt war. ‚Eine sehr erwachsene Sicht der Dinge…' schalt sie sich und betrat mit unterdrücktem Seufzen den Krankensaal, in dem sie gestern schon gewirkt hatte. Jetzt lagen noch mehr verwundete Krieger in den Betten, allerdings war sie nun auch nicht mehr allein mit der Pflege beschäftigt: zwei jüngere Studenten eilten bereits, den Verletzten das Frühstück zu bringen und Infusionsbeutel zu erneuern.

Nun ja. Dann würde sie sich eben um die Verbände kümmern. Es war ihr Vorrecht als Ältere, sich ihre Aufgaben aussuchen zu können. Und die beiden Jüngeren sahen nicht so aus, als würden sie bereits viel von Wundpflege und Medikamentengabe verstehen, insofern war ihre Wahl logisch. Und wohl auch vorherbestimmt. Melenn teilte nie unbedacht die Dienste ein.

Mit Erleichterung sah sie, dass es dem Krieger, dessen Fieber gestern nicht sinken wollte, schon wieder besser ging. Zumindest wurde er nicht mehr von Fieberträumen geschüttelt. Aber bis sie sich näher mit ihm beschäftigen konnte, waren noch andere mit Verbandswechseln dran. Sorgfältig bestückte sie den Verbandswagen, bevor sie durch die Reihen schritt und die Verwundeten versorgte. Es waren vor allen Schnitte von den herabgestürzten Kristallen, die behandelt werden mussten. Viele Wunden waren tief und konnten durch die kleinste Bewegung wieder aufreißen, andere Schnitte waren nur oberflächlich aber schmerzhaft, dazu kamen zahllose gebrochene Knochen, die in starren Verbänden gehalten wurden.

Fast am Ende des Saales lag ein junger Krieger bewusstlos auf der Seite – Fixierungs-Streben stabilisierten sein Rückgrat, dazu kam noch ein Verband auf dem Rechten Oberkörper, der an einigen Stellen durchgeblutet war. Zareen las sich das Krankenblatt durch: die Wirbelsäule war durch einen Deckenträger geprellt worden, dazu kamen einige gebrochene Rippen und ein durchbohrter Lungenflügel. Nur dadurch, dass der Kristallzapfen, der sich durch den Oberkörper gebohrt hatte, feststeckte und erst im Wundsaal entfernt werden konnte, war der Krieger nicht verblutet. ‚Glück gehabt…' dachte Zareen und entfernte vorsichtig den Verband. Die Wundnaht war sauber vernäht und doch trat etwas Blut aus einem Drainage-Schlauch. Nun denn: es würde einige Tage brauchen, bis dieser Patient aus dem künstlichen Koma erweckt werden konnte. Zu groß war die Gefahr, durch unbedachte Bewegungen Wirbel zu verletzen oder innere Blutungen hervorzurufen.

„Die anderen erzählen, dieser hier hätte ein Kind mit seinem Leib beschützt!" flüsterte einer der jungen Studenten, an dessen Namen Zareen sich nicht erinnern konnte.

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und widmete sich der Säuberung der Wunde. Es widersprach ihrer Natur, sich allzu sehr auf die Geschichte ihrer Patienten einzulassen: es verklärte den Blick auf die tatsächliche Situation. Ezeem hatte einmal im Scherz gesagt, Zareen könnte selbst den Großen Valen als Patient haben, wenn er nicht stillhielte, würde sie ihn wahrscheinlich mit einer besonders großen Nadel zur Zusammenarbeit zwingen… Sie hatte darauf nur geantwortet, der Große Valen wäre höchstwahrscheinlich schlau genug, von Beginn der Behandlung an stillzuhalten. Zwei Wochen lang hatte sie für diesen Ausspruch meditieren müssen. Und war anschließend nicht einsichtiger als zuvor, dass sie ein Sakrileg begangen hatte. Aber sie beugte sich und biss sich seitdem eher auf die Zunge, als noch einmal etwas über Valen verlauten zu lassen, das gegen sie ausgelegt werden könnte.

Dumpfer Schmerz war alles, was er spürte. Er war unfähig, sich zu bewegen, selbst die Augenlider gehorchten ihm nicht. Und so vernahm er verschiedene Stimmen, weit von ihm entfernt, ohne sie Gesichtern zuordnen zu können. Es erschien ihm wie Jahre, bis er endlich den immer wiederkehrenden Schlaf so weit abschütteln und die Augen öffnen konnte. Alles war verschwommen, ein paar weiße Gestalten huschten um ihn herum… wenn die Schmerzen nicht so intensiv gewesen wären, hätte er sich in Valerian's Armen vermutet, aber so? Nein, offensichtlich hatte er überlebt, solch Leiden würde er im Tode hoffentlich nicht mehr spüren.

„Gut, er wird wach… Kannst du deine Füße bewegen, Krieger?" Die tiefe Stimme klang wie durch eine Wand aus Watte gesprochen.

„Hier tut sich nichts…" Eine andere, männliche Stimme, noch weiter weg.

„Warte es ab… siehst du? Er kann sie bewegen!" Wieder die tiefe Stimme von zuvor.

„Soll ich die Betäubung wieder einleiten?" Eine Frauenstimme, hell und klar.

„Ja, ich denke, die Schmerzen sind so nicht auszuhalten. Gönnen wir ihm noch ein paar Tage Schlaf, zumindest, bis wir die Streben entfernt haben."

Mit aller Kraft riss er sich zusammen und versuchte, etwas zu erkennen. Eine junge Frau stand neben ihm und spritzte etwas in einen Infusionsbeutel. In ihrer weißen Robe sah sie wirklich ein wenig aus wie eines der Bilder von Valerian, wie sie in einigen Tempeln an den Wänden prangten. Viel mehr nahm er nicht mehr wahr, bis das Medikament wirkte und er zurück in die Schwärze fiel.

Als er das nächste Mal erwachte, war es dunkel um ihn herum, nur gedämpftes Licht erhellte das Antlitz des jungen Pflegers, der nun an seinem Bett stand. „Sie sagen, du wärest so etwas wie ein Held unter deinesgleichen… ist es für die Kriegerkaste so ungewöhnlich, ein Kind zu schützen, dass ihr dadurch gleich zu Helden werdet? Was für ein Unsinn… Oh, Dalak sagte, ich solle dir rechtzeitig deine Medikamente geben, damit du nicht aufwachst und nicht unnötig Schmerz verspürst. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es einen Schmerz gibt, der für euch unnötig wäre. Wenn es nach mir ginge, würdet ihr alle hier vor Schmerz jammern und um Hilfe _betteln_, statt sie einfach in Anspruch zu nehmen!"

„Was… was willst du?" krächzte er und versuchte, sich zu bewegen, aber bei der geringsten Anstrengung brannte sein Körper wie von Feuer erfasst.

„Was ich will? Respekt will ich! Für mich und meine Kaste! Stattdessen behandelt ihr uns wie Ungeziefer… nein, das stimmt nicht. Die Arbeiter sind für euch Ungeziefer, wir sind für euch ja die _Frommen_, die, die nur beten und träumen! Und euch wieder zusammenflicken, wenn ihr verletzt seid, aber so weit denkt ihr ja nicht. Überhaupt scheint Denken bei euch nicht besonders geachtet zu werden, Krieger…" Der Pfleger zuckte mit den Achseln, bevor er sich an der Infusion zu schaffen machte und fortfuhr: „Bete, dass ich nie zu den Clanältesten gehören werde…"

Bevor er erneut bewusstlos wurde, schoss dem verletzten Krieger nur ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: ‚Dafür werde ich nicht beten, sondern Sorge tragen…'

Zareen genoss die Sonnenstrahlen, die sich an diesem klirrend kalten Wintertag durch die Hochnebeldecke über der Stadt rangen. Glücklich schloss sie die Augen und drehte ihr Gesicht der Sonne zu. Nach den vielen Tagen, die sie in den Krankensälen verbracht hatte, war dieser Nachmittag etwas Besonders. Eigentlich hätte sie versuchen sollen, etwas Schlaf zu finden, bevor sie ihren Dienst als Nachtwache antreten würde, aber die frische Luft und die Sonne hielten sie einfach davon ab. Dieser Tag war viel zu schön, um zu schlafen. Und die nächsten Tage würde sie sowieso schon verschlafen, warum nicht diesen noch genießen?

„Hier bist du also!"

Warum, in Valen's Namen, konnte sie nicht auch mal nur ein paar Stunden von ihren Kommilitonen getrennt sein, ohne dass gleich ein Suchtrupp losgeschickt wurde?

Atemlos ließ sich Valur neben ihr auf die Marmorbank fallen und schnappte nach Luft.

„Warum suchst du mich? Ich weiß, ich sollte eigentlich schlafen, aber…"

„Dalak sucht dich! Er will die Streben entfernen und du sollst ihm helfen!" keuchte Valur und hielt sich die schmerzende Brust.

„Warum ich?" fragte Zareen und ballte unwillkürlich die Hände zu Fäusten zusammen. Es gab so viele Pfleger und angehende Heiler, die sich um so eine Gelegenheit gerissen hätten, aber für Zareen wäre das schon die fünfte dieser Art von Operationen, die sie sehen würde. Zwar die erste an einem Krieger, aber der Rücken eines Kriegers würde sich wohl nicht weiter von dem eines Arbeiters unterscheiden, die öfters Unfälle mit schweren Folgen ertragen mussten.

„Dalak sagt, er braucht deine Erfahrung…" Valur schnappte immer noch nach Luft.

Zareen schüttelte den Kopf. „Gut, ich gehe. Und du solltest dir überlegen, ob du nicht doch etwas zu viel Zeit im Tempel mit Beten verbringst. Meisterin Keshra bietet jede Woche Körperübungen im Garten an, die auch dir gut tun würden!"

„Im Frühjahr vielleicht… jetzt ist mir zu kalt für so etwas!" antwortete Valur und schlang die Arme um den Oberkörper.

‚Sicher. Und aus dem Frühjahr wird Sommer, aus Sommer Herbst und dann ist es wieder Winter und zu kalt…' dachte die junge Pflegerin und erhob sich, um zurück zum Tempel zu gehen.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Wer glaubt, Nachtwachen seien langweilig, der irrt. Andererseits kann man auch nicht von intensiver Dramatik sprechen, es herrscht nur nie wirklich Ruhe in einem Krankensaal. Und so war auch Zareen in dieser Nacht nicht unbeschäftigt. Immer wieder regte sich einer der Verwundeten, bat um Wasser oder um Schmerzmittel. Und selbst in den ruhigsten Minuten war Zareen ständig unterwegs, so dass die Stunden schnell vorübergingen.

Gegen Morgengrauen setzte sie sich endlich für eine Weile hin und beobachtete den Krieger mit den Rückenverletzungen, bei dessen letzter OP sie am Tag zuvor noch assistiert hatte. Die Brustwunde heilte gut und auch die anderen Verletzungen zeigten deutliche Verbesserungen. Nur die Wirbelprellungen bereiteten Dalak Sorgen. Wenn Dalak sich Sorgen machte, tat er dies nie unbegründet. Und noch viel weniger zog er dann jemanden außerhalb des Kreises der ältesten Heiler ins Vertrauen. Umso erstaunter war Zareen, als ihr Meister sie nach der Operation zur Seite nahm und ihr zuraunte, dass sie diesen Patienten genauestens im Auge behalten sollte.

Andererseits waren Krieger nicht für ihre Geduld oder gar Weisheit bekannt – die meisten der anderen Patienten hatten ja schon unerlaubte Ausflüge aus ihren Betten unternommen, nur um einige Meter weiter zusammenzubrechen. Krieger eben. Und junge noch dazu. Ein Rudel Goks zu hüten wäre einfacher.

Was also war so besonders an gerade diesem Patienten? Gut, falsche Bewegungen konnten sich hier noch fataler auswirken als bei denen, die mit ihren Bruchverbänden durch die Gegend stolperten, obwohl sie ruhig in ihren Betten liegen sollten, aber… Zareen spürte langsam die bleierne Müdigkeit, die sie um diese Zeit immer überfiel. Etwas Julak-Tee wäre jetzt genau das Richtige. Außerdem würde sie in einer Stunde so oder so welchen für das Frühstück kochen müssen, warum nicht also jetzt schon?

Einige Minuten später kehrte sie mit einer Tasse heißen Tee in der Hand zu ihrem Patienten zurück und setzte sich wieder auf den langbeinigen Hocker, auf dem sie zuvor schon gesessen hatte. Seltsam. Hatte er sich in der Zwischenzeit etwas bewegt? Eigentlich sollte die Narkose noch einige Stunden anhalten, oder nicht? Zweifelnd überprüfte sie noch einmal die Infusion: alles in Ordnung. Und doch hatte sich der Gesichtsausdruck verändert, oder nicht? Schmerzverzerrt, nicht mehr narkotisiert ausdruckslos. ‚Alles Einbildung!' schalt sie sich und griff nach dem Krankenblatt. Sie war einfach schon zu müde, um nicht auf die Schatten hereinzufallen.

Vielleicht war es jetzt an der Zeit, sich doch einmal etwas intensiver mit diesem Patienten zu beschäftigen. Name: Neroon, Star Riders – Clan. Angehörige: Star Riders – Clan. Keine leiblichen Angehörigen? Vielleicht war er eine Waise wie sie… Nein, nicht zu viel interpretieren! Alter, Ausbildungsgrad, Gewicht, Größe, vorherige Krankheiten… alles unauffällig. Dieses Krankenblatt war nicht informativer als jedes andere.

Seufzend hängte sie es wieder weg und trank einen Schluck Tee. Beiläufig fiel Zareen's Blick noch einmal auf das Gesicht des Patienten und sie erstarrte.

„Ist das Julak-Tee?" fragte er leise und mühte sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Ja… ich glaube aber nicht, dass du davon schon etwas trinken solltest" flüsterte sie zurück und verbarg ihre Überraschung. „Sonst hüpfst du mir noch aus dem Bett und dann bekomme ich richtig Ärger!"

„Du könntest ja behaupten, ich hätte dich gezwungen…"

Zareen musste lachen. Wenn Patienten aus der Narkose aufwachten, machten sie oft die verrücktesten Dinge. Aber um Julak-Tee hatte sie noch nie jemand angebettelt! „Einen Schluck, dann ist Schluss!" kicherte sie und hielt ihm ihren Becher an die Lippen. Wie erfrischend, jemanden kennen zu lernen, der ihre Sucht teilte… „Reicht!" befahl sie leise und zog den Becher zurück. „Wie geht es dir? Hast du Schmerzen?"

„Ein wenig…was ist passiert?"

Zareen erhob sich und zupfte ihm die Decke zu Recht. „Es war ein Erdbeben. Die Tempeldecke stürzte ein und begrub alle unter sich. Aber es gab keine Toten, wenn du das wissen möchtest."

Der Patient namens Neroon schwieg und starrte aus dem Kristallfenster. Die Sonne kroch langsam über die Bergkuppen und tauchte den Krankensaal in pastellenes Licht.

„Ich muss jetzt weiterarbeiten. Wenn du etwas möchtest, musst du auf diesen Knopf drücken, ich komme dann sofort." Es war wirklich an der Zeit, das Wecken vorzubereiten. Unglaublich, wie sie sich vertrödelt hatte!

„Wie heißt du?" fragte er und wandte sich ihr noch einmal zu.

„Zareen. Ich bin die Nachtwache in der nächsten Zeit." Nachdenklich runzelte sie die Stirn. „Schlaf jetzt. Du bist viel zu früh erwacht und es liegt noch viel vor dir." Damit wandte sie sich ab und begann mit den Vorbereitungen für die Tagschicht.

Als sie das nächste Mal an seinem Bett vorbeikam, schlief er wieder.

Zareen hatte nur wenig und schlecht geschlafen, als Dalak sie am späten Nachmittag aufsuchte. „Womit kann ich Euch dienen, Meister?" fragte sie und verbeugte sich tief – und versuchte mit dem Fuß möglichst unauffällig ein heruntergefallenes Kissen unter das Bett zu schieben. Der Schlafsaal der angehenden Heiler befand sich naturgemäß in einem permanenten Zustand des halbwegs gezähmten Chaos, trotzdem war Zareen es peinlich, ihren Meister in so einer Umgebung zu empfangen.

Dalak winkte ab und blickte sich amüsiert um. „Manchmal wünsche ich mir, das Universum würde in manchen Bereichen nicht allzu sehr auf Beständigkeit setzen…" Mit spitzen Fingern fischte er einen Brotrest aus einem Haufen achtlos hingeworfener Kleidung. „…andererseits ist es doch immer wieder erfrischend, sich an seine eigene Jugend erinnern zu können… auch wenn diese schon ewig vergangen zu sein scheint." Er lächelte und warf den Essensrest in den überquellenden Abfalleimer, der nahe der Tür auf seine Leerung wartete. „In diesen Schlafsälen herrschte schon immer die Anarchie. Die Nächte zu kurz, die Dienste zu lang, die Köpfe zu voll mit Wissen, das nicht einmal halbwegs verdaut ist und immer muss alles schnell, schnell gehen. Da bleibt kaum Zeit, hinter sich aufzuräumen, nicht wahr?"

Zareen nickte mit hochrotem Kopf.

„Aber irgendwann lernt jeder, dass Ordnung nicht nur ein abstrakter Begriff, sondern Grundlage jeder Verantwortung ist." Er seufzte und fegte einen Stapel Kleidung von einem der Hocker, damit er sich setzen konnte. Im Alter schmerzte ihm immer öfter der Rücken, wenn er zu lange stand. „Weißt du, was ich erstaunlich finde? Den Kriegern wird von Kindesbeinen an beigebracht, wie sie ihre Betten zu machen, wie sie ihre Kleidung zu pflegen und hinter sich aufzuräumen haben. Dabei ist es doch später ihre Aufgabe, Tod, Entsetzen und Verwirrung unter ihren Feinden zu säen. Und unsere Aufgabe ist es, Tod zu verhindern, Schmerzen zu lindern und neues Leben ins Universum zu geleiten – dabei sind wir häufig so sehr in unserem durch uns selbst verursachten Chaos gefangen, dass es erstaunlich ist, dass wir morgens überhaupt noch den Weg aus unseren Schlafzimmern finden, ohne ständig zu stolpern. Ich überlege ernsthaft, ob wir unsere Ausbildungsmethoden zumindest in dieser Hinsicht nicht doch an denen der Kriegerkaste orientiert ändern sollten." Er machte eine kurze Pause, dann fügte er hinzu: „Meine Frau wäre zu Beginn unserer Ehe zumindest nicht halb so oft von mir enttäuscht gewesen, wenn ich bereits früher das Prinzip der Ordnung verstanden und praktiziert hätte. Stattdessen räumte sie mir jahrelang hinterher, ohne zu Murren. Und dann kam unser erster großer Streit… ich langweile dich doch nicht, oder?"

„N-nein, Meister! Ich finde Eure Betrachtungen sehr lehrreich…" Zareen biss sich auf die Lippen: es gab in der Religiösen Kaste für fast alles ein Ritual – nur nicht für das Aufräumen von Schlafsälen, aus denen die Meisten eher flüchteten als ruhig und besonnen zum Dienst oder zur Vorlesung zu gehen. Dalak hatte Recht, es war meist nie genug Zeit für die Studenten, auch noch aufzuräumen. Oder in ihrem Fall, einen aufgeweckten Zustand ohne biochemische Hilfsmittel zu erreichen, um noch Zeit für die einfachsten Handgriffe zu finden. Überhaupt wäre jetzt der ideale Zeitpunkt für eine Tasse Tee…

„Aber?"

Sie stutzte. „Aber was, Meister?"

„Du hast doch sicher auch eine eigene Meinung zu diesen Dingen, oder?" fragte Dalak schmunzelnd und rieb sich sein schmerzendes Kreuz.

„Nun… Krieger lernen auch, Befehlen zu gehorchen. Wir jedoch sollen lernen, selbst zu denken und aus den verschiedensten Möglichkeiten, die uns zur Verfügung stehen, die beste für unsere Patienten auszuwählen…"

„Damit unterstellst du den Kriegern, dass sie nicht denken – oder sehe ich das falsch?"

„Nein, das will ich nicht sagen… ich meine, wir…"

„Zareen, du bist eine gute Schülerin. Aber du bist wie viele andere gefangen in Vorurteilen." Der alte Heiler seufzte und erhob sich. Auf diesem Hocker zu sitzen wirkte sich wahrlich nicht lindernd auf seine Rückenschmerzen aus. „Du wirst nie einen Krieger treffen, der nicht auch selbständig denkt, eine eigene Meinung und nicht den Kopf voll mit Dingen hat, die ihn genauso gut wie jeden anderen davon abhalten könnten, für sich selbst Ordnung zu schaffen. Wir sagen gern, die Krieger seien einfach gestrickt, aber das stimmt nicht. Ja, sie sind impulsiver, aufbrausender, auch gelegentlich von einer ungeheuren Arroganz, aber dennoch sind sie strukturierter als wir. Wir sprechen davon, den Ruf unserer Herzen verstehen zu wollen und probieren die unterschiedlichsten Dinge aus: mal studieren wir hier ein Jahr, mal widmen wir uns da einem Thema intensivst… alles nur, um schlussendlich die Ordnung in uns zu finden, die andere – übrigens auch die Mitglieder der Arbeiterkaste – schon in frühester Jugend finden. Von außen indoktriniert, aber vorhanden."

Die junge Studentin blickte beschämt zu Boden. Dalak hatte ihre Vorurteile sehr deutlich genannt.

„Und damit sind wir schon bei dem Grund für meinen Besuch…" Der alte Meister holte tief Luft, bevor er fortfuhr: „Ich habe einen großen Fehler gemacht. Ich habe etwas zugesagt, das ich wahrscheinlich nicht erfüllen kann."

„Wenn ich Euch irgendwie helfen kann…"

„…ich wünschte, du könntest!" Ein wehmütiges Lächeln legte sich auf seine Züge. „Aber im Großen und Ganzen ist alles abhängig vom Willen des Universums… Ich sollte dich nicht mit meinen Problemen belasten, Kind…"

„Aber Meister, ich…"

„Du bist nur eine Studentin und ich ein Narr. Ein noch viel größerer Narr, als ich selbst von mir befürchtet hatte, als ich dachte, es wäre gut, mich dir anzuvertrauen…" Damit wandte er sich zum Gehen, doch Zareen hielt ihn am Ärmel fest – und Ungeheuerlichkeit an sich. „Ihr könnt jetzt nicht gehen, Meister! Etwas bedrückt Euch und ich möchte erfahren, wie ich Euch helfen kann!"

Dalak musste wider Willen lächeln. „Es gibt viele Gerüchte, warum ich dich so protegiere, mein Kind. Und an keinem ist etwas dran, so viel sei gesagt. Nein, das stimmt nicht. Es ist wahr, dass ich in dir die Tochter sehe, die meiner Frau und mir nie geboren wurde. Aber das ist nicht wichtig. Viel wichtiger ist, dass ich dir zutraue… Verflucht! Ich war zu voreilig und habe den Ältesten der Star Riders bei meiner Ehre zugesagt, dass alle ihre Krieger vollständig geheilt werden können!"

‚Das. War. Wirklich. Dumm!' war das Einzige, was Zareen durch den Kopf schoss.

„…und nun habe ich erfahren, dass es Unregelmäßigkeiten gegeben hat. Besonders bei der Vergabe von Schmerzmitteln! Ich vertraue dir… und weiß, dass du zu denen gehörst, die ihre Vorurteile nicht ihr Handeln bestimmen lassen, aber…

„…aber irgendwer von den Pflegern oder Studenten spielt falsch. Und ich soll herausfinden, wer." beendete Zareen den Satz ihres Lehrmeisters.

TBC

A/N: Erraten: Julak-Tee ist das Minbari-Äquivalent zu Kaffee. Nicht, dass ich selbst koffeinabhängig wäre, aber meine frühmorgendliche Laune steigert sich definitiv nach der ersten Tasse – Prost! …und das mit der Unordnung in Studentenwohnheimen sollten wir mal als eine universelle Wahrheit ansehen. Warum sollten Minbari-Studenten nicht genau so chaotisch sein wie wir Menschen? Oder die Drazi? Oder die Pakmara? Obwohl letztere ja eher ihre Nahrung rumliegen lassen als ihre Kleidung… wurgs…


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

„Wieso?"

„Weil du nicht nachdenkst."

„Ich denke nach!"

„Dann denk genauer nach!"

„Sehr witzig!"

„Genau. Noch mal?"

„Damit du mich wieder haushoch schlagen kannst? Niemals!"

„Feigling."

„Sag das nicht noch mal!"

„Feig…ling!"

„Ich schwöre dir: sobald ich diese Verbände los bin, komme ich dir rüber und…"

An diesem Punkt schritt Zareen endgültig ein und nahm der Kriegerin und dem Krieger ihre Taktiksimulatoren ab. „Schluss jetzt! Ihr solltet schlafen und euch erholen, nicht die Nacht zum Tag machen!" Es folgte allgemeines Murren im Krankensaal. Je munterer die verletzten Krieger wurden, desto anstrengender wurden die Nachtschichten für Zareen. Zwar war sie in der Lage, das Feek der Kriegerkaste zu verstehen und auch zu sprechen, aber gelegentlich sprachen ihre Patienten so schnell und undeutlich (für eine Religiöse), dass nichts als Berechnung dahinter stecken konnte. Offenbar wollten die Krieger ihre Pfleger und Heiler provozieren, was ihnen auch oft genug gelang.

Auch heute war es schon weit nach Doppelmond, als die junge Studentin sich endlich für einige Minuten setzen konnte, da endlich die Meisten schliefen und Ruhe in dem Krankensaal einkehrte. Und wie immer in den letzten Nächten setzte sie sich neben Neroon, der selten vor Morgengrauen einschlief.

„Du hättest ihnen ihren Spaß lassen sollen.", flüsterte er und grinste.

„Nichts da!", flüsterte sie zurück, „Die beiden machen mich wahnsinnig! Ständig sind sie am Zanken! Und überhaupt: wer hat dieses Spielzeug hier herein geschmuggelt?"

„Es gibt durchaus Leute, die uns hier besuchen… tagsüber…" Er grinste immer noch. Für eine Fromme war Zareen sehr witzig und unterhaltsam. Zumindest versteckte sie sich nicht hinter der üblichen Mauer von Geduld und Nachsicht, die ihn schon immer an den Religiösen gestört hatte.

„Kannst du nicht mit ihnen reden? Dass sie vernünftiger sein sollen?"

„Ich? Als ob sie auf mich hören würden… Außerdem: was ist so unvernünftig daran, sich zu beschäftigen? Es ist hier… langweilig."

„Es soll auch langweilig sein!", fauchte sie. „Ihr sollt gesund werden und nicht nach gut Dünken herum spazieren, euch streiten, bedrohen und was ihr hier sonst noch Tag und Nacht treibt!"

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lag es Neroon auf der Zunge zu sagen, dass die beiden von vorhin, Arestenn und Malon, wahrscheinlich viel lieber ganz andere Dinge treiben würden, wenn sie denn nicht gerade verletzt im Bett lägen. Aber für eine Fromme waren die „Balzrituale" der Kriegerkaste wohl etwas zu schockierend, darum schluckte er seinen Kommentar hinunter.

Zareen seufzte und schlug das Anatomiebuch auf, das sie sich für diese Nacht mitgebracht hatte. Die Prüfungen standen vor der Tür und sie fühlte sich wie jedes Jahr nicht bereit dazu. Nach einer Weile ließ sie das Buch sinken und reagierte endlich auf die bohrenden Blicke, die Neroon ihr die ganze Zeit über zuwarf. „Solltest du nicht besser auch versuchen zu schlafen statt mich anzustarren?", fragte sie leise und vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich frage mich, was mit dir nicht stimmt…"

„Wie meinst du das? Mit mir stimmt alles!"

Neroon schwieg.

„Ich bin etwas nervös, wegen der Prüfungen, aber sonst…"

Er schwieg weiterhin.

„Wenn du meinst…" Trotzig blätterte sie in ihrem Buch und gab vor, sich völlig darauf zu konzentrieren. Aber das war unmöglich. Er hatte ja Recht: sie war nicht nur wegen der Prüfungen nervös, sie hatte auch immer noch nicht herausgefunden, wer von den Pflegern, Heilern oder Studenten an den Medikamenten herum pfuschte. In der Nacht war es einfacher, Akten einzusehen, Medikamentenblätter zu überprüfen oder die Giftschränke zu kontrollieren, ohne von anderen gesehen zu werden. Aber nirgendwo fand sie einen Hinweis darauf, wer es sein konnte, der die Genesung der Krieger hinauszögerte.

Dalak hatte ihr untersagt, direkte Fragen zu stellen und sie hielt sich daran. Für die anderen Studenten war Zareen schon immer zu eigenbrötlerisch gewesen, um voll akzeptiert zu sein und solche Informationen im Vertrauen zugeraunt zu bekommen oder gar an dieser Aktion beteiligt zu werden, wenn es denn mehrere Täter sein sollten. Fest stand bisher nur, dass Medikamente verschwanden, auf Krankenblättern als verabreicht notiert, aber nie oder nur teilweise gegeben wurden.

Trotz allem wurden jeden Tag Patienten entlassen, sobald ihre Verletzungen so weit verheilt waren, dass sie den Tempel der Heilung auf eigenen Beinen verlassen konnten. Auch Neroon, mit dem sie sich in den letzten Nächten oft und lang unterhalten hatte, würde bald entlassen werden. Und das störte sie. Auch, wenn sie sich das niemals eingestanden hätte.

„Tu mir den Gefallen und schlaf ein!", flüsterte sie und erhob sich von ihrem Sitz. „Ich werde mir jetzt einen Tee holen – und nein, du bekommst keinen! Ich frage mich sowieso, wann und ob du überhaupt schläfst!"

Kaum war Zareen aus dem Krankensaal, warf Neroon seine Decke zurück und versuchte, aufzustehen. Zuerst gaben seine Knie noch etwas nach, aber er war schon weit kräftiger als in den letzten Nächten. Vielleicht würde er es dieses Mal schaffen, bis zum Computerterminal am Ende des Ganges zu gelangen, bevor Zareen zurückkehrte. Ihm blieben höchstens zwanzig Minuten – kaum genug, um sich in die Datenbank der Star Riders einzuhacken, aber er musste es wenigstens versuchen.

Langsam, viel zu langsam, schlich er an den Betten der Schlafenden vorüber, erreichte die Tür und blickte vorsichtig den Gang in beide Richtungen entlang. Tagsüber, wenn er mit einem Heiler Gehübungen machte, wimmelte es auf diesem Gang vor Geschäftigkeit. Aber nachts waren hier nur die Nachtwachen unterwegs, die nur selten die ihnen zugeteilten Krankensäle verließen. Er hörte leise Stimmen: anscheinend hatte Zareen eine andere Nachtwache getroffen und unterhielt sich jetzt… wie es sich anhörte, über die anstehenden Prüfungen. Gut, das gab ihm unter Umständen etwas mehr Zeit.

Mühsam quälte er sich Schritt um Schritt vorwärts. Als er endlich das unbesetzte Terminal erreichte, ließ er sich schwer auf den Stuhl dahinter fallen. Jeder Atemzug brannte in seinen Lungen und die Schmerzen im Rücken waren kaum zu ertragen, aber er hatte es bis hierhin geschafft. Er hatte die Hauptdatenbank seines Clans schon mit zarten zwölf Jahren das erste Mal unerlaubt geöffnet, war erwischt und seitdem wesentlich besser geworden – was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass er zusätzlichen Unterricht in taktischer Spionage erhalten hatte. Leider erfüllte er die Hoffnung seiner Lehrer nicht, ein herausragender Spion zu werden, aber er war besser als der Durchschnitt seines Jahrganges.

Ungeduldig trommelte er mit den Fingerspitzen auf der Konsole, während sich langsam die gewünschten Seiten auf dem Monitor aufbauten. Nach mehreren Versuchen war er im gewünschten System und durchforstete die neuesten Dateien. Irgendwo MUSSTE es einfach einen Eintrag geben…

Als Zareen wieder in dem ihr zugeteilten Schlafsaal ankam, war alles ruhig. Sogar Neroon schien zu schlafen. Gut. Wenigstens würde er sie jetzt nicht mehr ablenken können. Leise schlich sie von Bett zu Bett und verglich die eingetragenen Daten der Krankenblätter mit den Blutwerten, die sie auf ihrem Infopad gespeichert hatte. Nichts. Ausnahmsweise schien hier alles zu stimmen. Fast enttäuscht schickte sie eine Nachricht an Dalaks Pad. In zwölf Nächten hatte sie fast immer etwas gefunden, aber nie Hinweise, WER verantwortlich war für die Sabotage. Oder wie auch immer sie diese Vorgänge bezeichnen sollte. Seufzend trank sie einen Schluck Tee, setzte sich wieder auf den Hocker neben Neroon's Bett und blätterte durch die Neuroanatomie.

In den nächsten Stunden fiel es Neroon schwer, sich schlafend zu stellen. Innerlich war er viel zu aufgewühlt, um tatsächlich Schlaf zu finden. Viel hatte er zwar nicht gefunden, aber genug, um mehr als nur beunruhigt zu sein. Mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte er dem leisen Blättern neben ihm, dem gelegentlichen Gähnen und den regelmäßigen Atemzügen Zareen's. Vielleicht hätte er in dieser Nacht – oder überhaupt in den ganzen Nächten zuvor – eher einschlafen können, wenn sie nicht direkt neben ihm gesessen hätte.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

„Wie viele von diesen Tieren gibt es denn noch?" Zareen konnte gar nicht glauben, dass sowohl die Star Riders wie auch die Moon Shields und die Wind Swords noch auf Muntaks ausgebildet wurden. Sie hatte noch nie eines dieser fast schon legendären Reittiere der Kriegerkaste, außer auf Bildern, gesehen.

„Jede Menge?" Neroon überlegte kurz, dann gab er zu: „Naja, nicht mehr so viele wie zu Valens Zeiten, aber hier in der Nähe, etwas außerhalb der Stadt, gibt es noch einen großen Stall der Moon Shields. Sag nicht, du warst noch nie da?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn und gab kleinlaut zu: „Ich war noch nie außerhalb der Stadt…"

Das konnte Neroon nun kaum glauben. Seit frühester Kindheit wurden die Angehörigen der Kriegerkaste in verschiedenen Städten ausgebildet. Nur in Yedor gab es keine Militärakademien, Kadettenschulen oder ähnliches. Nur ein Repräsentationsgebäude, in dem der Rat der neun Clanältesten tagte. „Dann wird es Zeit, dass du hier mal raus kommst!" Wie konnte man nur sein ganzes Leben an ein und demselben Ort verbringen? Auch wenn er die meiste Zeit in Tinarel verbrachte, so war er schon fast überall auf Minbar gewesen. „Ich bin jetzt erst das zweite Mal in Yedor – das erste Mal war ich ein kleines Kind und das nächste Mal fiel mir ein Tempeldach auf den Kopf… was ist so toll an dieser Stadt?"

Zareen lachte auf und biss sich sofort auf die Zunge, um die anderen Patienten nicht zu wecken. „Wenn es dir besser geht, könnte ich dich ja herum führen! Den Kristallgarten MUSS man einfach gesehen haben!"

Halb Minbar bestand aus Kristallen – was sollte nun an diesem Garten so besonders sein? „Gut! Und ich sorge dafür, dass du einmal auf einem Muntak reiten kannst…"

„Versprochen?"

„Versprochen. Was ist nun mit dem Tee?"

„Bist du wahnsinnig? Du sollst schlafen! Ich weiß sowieso nicht, warum ich die ganze Nacht mit dir rede… ich müsste noch so viel tun…"

„Lernen für deine Prüfungen zum Beispiel?" Er grinste. Seit etlichen Nächten lenkte sich Zareen mit allem möglichen ab, nur um nicht in ihre Bücher schauen zu müssen.

„Zum Beispiel!", schnaubte sie und erhob sich, um ans andere Ende des Krankensaals zu gehen, wo sich gerade ein Patient geregt hatte. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen wegen der Lernerei erdrückte sie so schon fast, da brauchte sie nicht auch noch die Witzeleien von Neroon. Aus einem kindischen Reflex heraus drehte sie sich noch einmal um und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

Am nächsten Nachmittag teilte man Zareen mit, dass sie nun nicht mehr Sonderschichten als Nachtwache zu verrichten hatte, da alle Krieger auf Drängen ihres Clans entlassen worden waren.

-.-

Fast sechs Monate waren seit seinem letzten Besuch in der Hauptstadt vergangen und es lagen immer noch große Trümmerteile dort, wo einst der Tempel gestanden hatte. Zwar hatte man begonnen, die Mauern wieder aufzubauen, aber so ein Kristallpuzzle brauchte seine Zeit. Und Neroon fluchte innerlich vor sich hin. Er würde kaum unbemerkt mit einer halben Säule unter dem Arm davon kommen. Er brauchte ein kleines Trümmerstück, höchstens handgroß. Aber auch nicht viel kleiner, wenn die Untersuchung der Bruchriefen etwas bringen sollte. Und ein Stück von den hier herumliegenden Trümmern abzubrechen, würde das Ergebnis verfälschen. Wohl oder übel würde er herausfinden müssen, wo die kleineren Stücke gelagert wurden.

Vielleicht hatte Arestenn Recht und alles war nur ein Hirngespinst von ihm, aber er konnte und wollte sich nicht mit den offiziellen Erklärungen zufrieden geben. Außerdem spornte ihn der Unglauben seiner Freundin nur noch mehr an – teils aus Enttäuschung, teils aus verletztem Stolz. Er hatte sich schon überwinden müssen, ihr überhaupt etwas von seinen Befürchtungen anzuvertrauen und dann diese Reaktion? Nein, er hatte mehr erwartet von jemandem, mit dem er vom ersten Hort an befreundet war. Andererseits hatte sie zugesagt, ein Bruchstück zur Untersuchung weiterzuleiten. Ihr neuer Freund Lendier arbeitete in einem der Physiklabore der Night Walkers – und er würde NICHT eingeweiht werden. Nun fehlte aber immer noch ein Trümmerstück…

Murrend gab er seine Suche für diesen Abend auf. Es war bereits dunkel geworden und er wollte nicht mehr als nötig auffallen. Ohne Licht konnte er sowieso nichts mehr erkennen. Er sprang von einem Mauerrest herunter und verzog beim Aufkommen auf dem Boden das Gesicht: so gut auch alles verheilt war, Erschütterungen schmerzten ihn immer noch im Rücken. Besonders, nachdem er stundenlang steif dagestanden hatte. Ehrenwache, was für ein Blödsinn. Die einzige Ehre bestand für die Wachen darin, sich die Füße platt zu stehen. So zynisch, wie er versuchte, die Situation herabzuwürdigen, so stolz war er andererseits auch, vor dem Palast der Kriegerkaste in Yedor stehen zu dürfen – auch wenn das platte Füße und Rückenschmerzen bedeutete. Nun ja. Die Verhandlungen hatten erst gestern begonnen und es konnte erfahrungsgemäß Wochen dauern, bis sich die Clans über die Besetzung ihres Ältestenrats einigen würden. Noch viel Zeit für Plattfüße und Trümmersuche…

Ob es wohl schon zu spät war, um noch einmal im Tempel der Heilung vorbeizuschauen? Ja, mit Sicherheit. Außerdem wusste er im Moment eh nicht so genau, wohin er sich hätte wenden müssen. Yedor war eine riesige Stadt, die ihn vorläufig immer noch verwirrte. Als er am Abend zuvor einen Stadtplan abgerufen hatte, um einen Weg zu diesen Ruinen herauszusuchen, war ihm erst bewusst geworden WIE riesig diese Stadt war. Kein Wunder, dass es Personen wie Zareen gab, die noch nie außerhalb gewesen waren – zu Fuß würde man wahrscheinlich einen ganzen Tag brauchen, um vom einen Ende der Stadt zum anderen zu gelangen. Und das ohne Pause und im schnellen Schritt. Dagegen wirkten Städte wie Sikar oder Durell nahezu provinziell.

Als er am Kriegerpalast ankam, stand Arestenn gerade Wache – neben Vertretern der anderen vier Kriegerclans. Er schüttelte nur unmerklich den Kopf, als er an ihr vorüber ging. Sie wusste, was er gesucht hatte, aber ansprechen durfte er sie bis zum Ende ihrer Wache nicht. Außerdem würden sie sich später eh im Schlafsaal sehen… falls er vorher nicht doch einschlief. Die letzte Nacht war recht kurz gewesen – es war schon erstaunlich, wie gut es Kriegern immer wieder gelang, heimlich unerlaubte Feiern zu veranstalten. Das heißt, im Grunde wussten alle Offiziere und Ältesten von diesen Begrüßungsfeiern, sobald die Jüngeren der Clans aufeinander trafen. Aber so lang es nicht zu bunt wurde, sagte niemand etwas. Und das „bunt" bezog sich wortwörtlich auf eine legendäre Feier, die vor Jahrzehnten hier in der Yedor stattgefunden hatte – damals war es den Ehrenwachen gelungen, den Hauptfluss für einige Tage in allen Farben des Regenbogens einzufärben. Die Verantwortlichen konnten nie gefunden werden. Angeblich.

Dagegen war die gestrige Feier zwar mehr als nur harmlos verlaufen, aber ein gewisses Schlafdefizit hatten alle Anwesenden zu verzeichnen. Neroon hatte es wenigstens noch geschafft, zwei Stunden zu schlafen, bevor er seine Wache antrat – Arestenn war zu diesem Zeitpunkt immer noch nicht im Schlafsaal aufgetaucht.

Ob er es noch einmal wagen sollte, sich in die Datenbank der Stadt einzuschleichen? Irgendwo war sicher verzeichnet, wo die kleineren Trümmerstücke des Tempels gelagert wurden. Unauffällig schlich er sich in eines der verwaisten Büros und aktivierte eine Computerkonsole. Nach mehreren Anläufen hatte er nicht nur die Informationen zu den Tempelrestauratoren, sondern auch einen Weg zu dem Tempel der Heilung des Valerian-Ordens ausgedruckt. So weit schien es gar nicht zu sein… andererseits hatte er auch nicht gedacht, zu der Ruine so lang unterwegs zu sein, wie er es heute gewesen war. Aber er konnte es nicht wagen, sich einen Gleiter „auszuborgen" – würde er erwischt, hätte er viele unbequeme Fragen zu beantworten. Und jetzt sollte er machen, dass er hier weg kam. Anscheinend gab es so etwas wie Nachtruhe in diesem Palast nicht wirklich, ständig rannten irgendwelche Leute auf den Gängen hin und her. Er versteckte die Ausdrucke unter seinem Mantel und machte sich auf in den Schlafsaal.

-.-

„Du hast Besuch!", flötete Valur und klappte das Buch zu, in dem die Angesprochene gerade gelesen hatte. „…und du wirst nicht darauf kommen, wer es ist!"

Zareen blickte verwirrt auf. Alle, die sie kannte, waren hier im Tempel, wer also sollte sie schon besuchen und Valur so in Aufregung versetzen? „Gibt es einen Grund für dein Grinsen, meine Liebste?"

„Das solltest du mir sagen, meine Liebste!" Das Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Du hast Recht: ich ahne nicht einmal, WER mich besuchen kommen könnte und für dein Grinsen sorgt."

„Oh, ich gebe dir einen Tipp: es ist niemand aus deinen üblichen Kreisen…" Valur beugte sich provokant vor hob viel sagend die Stirn.

Was für übliche Kreise? „Ich gebe auf… sag mir einfach, wer es ist und wo ich ihn – oder sie? – finde."

Valur zog einen Schmollmund. „Du bist langweilig, weißt du das?"

„Kann sein. Also?"

„Es ist ein er."

„Aha."

„Ich kann mich noch dunkel an ihn erinnern… wesentlich dunkler, als er sich an dich zu erinnern scheint!"

Genervt stand Zareen von der Bank auf, auf der sie gesessen hatte und wollte sich an ihrer Kommilitonin vorbei zwängen, als diese sie am Ellenbogen festhielt und flüsterte: „Ich frage mich nur, was du mit diesem Krieger gemacht hast, dass er plötzlich hier auftaucht… ein bisschen Indiskretion darfst du mir schon verzeihen, oder?"

Krieger? Vor einigen Monaten war der ganze Tempel voller Krieger gewesen – alle mehr oder weniger schlimm verwundet. Und unterhalten hatte sie sich zwangsläufig mit vielen von ihnen. Oder… Plötzlich hatte sie es eilig. „Wo?"

„Eingangshalle… warte, soll ich mitkommen?"

‚Nicht nötig!', dachte Zareen und eilte durch den Tempel.

„Neroon?"

Er drehte sich um und lächelte, als er Zareen in ihrer fliegenden weißen Robe auf ihn zukommen sah. „Sei gegrüßt, Studentin der Medizin… immer noch Anatomie?"

Beschämt versteckte Zareen das Buch hinter ihrem Rücken. „Ja. Allerdings… ach, egal, ich muss nächsten Monat die Prüfung wiederholen. Bist du nur hier, um mich zu ärgern?"

„…sagt die Frau, von der ich als letztes ihre Zunge gesehen habe… Nein, ich bin hier, weil ich für einige Tage in der Stadt bin. Vielleicht auch Wochen, je nach dem, wie weise unsere Ältesten wirklich sind." Er legte den Kopf schief und angelte hinter ihrem Rücken nach dem Buch. „Neuroanatomie… wie interessant…"

„Ja, unendlich interessant, sich gleich zwei Trimester mit zu beschäftigen, weil fast der gesamte Jahrgang durchgefallen ist bei der ersten Prüfung. So sehr ich auch überrascht bin – und das nicht einmal so unangenehm wie bei unserer ersten Begegnung – dich zu sehen: was willst du?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und reichte ihr das Buch zurück. „Hattest du nicht gesagt, du wolltest mir irgendwann einmal die Stadt zeigen? Aber wenn du keine Zeit hast, dann…"

„Nein, nein, es ist… ich habe für heute eh den Kopf voll, etwas frische Luft täte mir gut."

„Nur, wenn ich dich nicht wieder vom Lernen abhalte…"

„Nun, DAS warst nicht nur du allein… ihr kamt ja gleich in Horden." Zareen grinste schräg, dann rief sie etwas lauter: „Und meine liebste Valur wird sicher mein Buch für mich zurück in unseren Schlafsaal bringen, nicht wahr?"

Hochrot kam Valur hinter einer Säule hervor und nahm ihr das Buch ab.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Neroon, als er von Zareen am Ellenbogen aus dem Tempel geführt wurde.

„Nur jemand sehr neugieriges…"

TBC

A/N: Nein, natürlich fließt auf solchen Partys kein Alkohol. Aber um Unsinn anzustellen muss man nicht unbedingt betrunken sein – ich spreche da aus Erfahrung…


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Als sie an diesem späten Nachmittag durch die Straßen der Hauptstadt schlenderten, wurde Zareen das Gefühl nicht los, dass alle sie anstarrten. Neroon hingegen schien nichts zu merken, was entweder an seiner angeborenen Arroganz lag oder daran, dass sie wirklich niemand in der Art beobachtete, wie sie es empfand.

Was war auch schon groß dabei? Zwei junge Leute spazierten durch Yedor. Sie waren keine Centauri oder sonst irgendwie auffällig. Nur halt eine Religiöse, die einem Krieger die Stadt zeigte. Gut. DAS war auffällig. Normalerweise vermieden die Angehörigen dieser beiden Kasten Kontakte, insofern…

„Kristallgarten?"

„Hm?"

„Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hattest du mal von einem Kristallgarten gesprochen – also: wo ist dieser ominöse Garten, den man einfach gesehen haben muss?"

„Oh.. ja. Das ist aber ein Stückchen zu laufen…"

Neroon zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Seine Füße schmerzten schon seit Tagen – seit er in der Ehrenwache seinen Dienst tat - was also sollte jetzt noch groß kommen? Ungefähr eine Stunde später bereute er diese Leichtfertigkeit. Tagelange Märsche durch die Natur waren doch etwas anderes, als stundenlanges Laufen auf hartem Pflaster…

„… die erste Bank ist meine…" seufzte Zareen, als sie den Eingang zum Garten erreicht hatten. Fast wäre ihr das kurze Grinsen auf dem Gesicht ihres Begleiters entgangen. Wahrscheinlich machte er sich lustig über ihre schlechte Kondition, was? Wenn gleich eine Bemerkung über Studenten und ihre Ausdauer im Sitzen käme, sie würde ihn wortlos stehen lassen! Wirklich!

„Wenn es dich nicht stört, dass ich mich neben dich setze…" Er war wirklich erleichtert, dass sie auch eine Pause brauchte. Sonst wäre er es wohl gewesen, der sich auf die erste Sitzmöglichkeit gestürzt hätte – kein guter Eindruck!

Zu seiner Enttäuschung riss sich Zareen aber solang zusammen, bis sie in der Mitte des Gartens bei einem Brunnen angekommen waren, aus dessen Mitte ein riesiger Kristallobelisk emporragte. „Dieser Brunnen ist nur eine Kopie, das Original soll in Tuzanor stehen." Sie setzte sich und wartete ab, bis er auch Platz genommen hatte, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Der Obelisk dort ist ein Mahnmal für die vielen Toten, die im letzten Bürgerkrieg gestorben sind. Wenn es Nacht wird, fängt der Kristall an zu singen… Dieser hier tut das auch, aber wesentlich leiser – ich war noch nie in Tuzanor, also kann ich dir nicht sagen, ob das alles stimmt…" Sie seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich komme gern hierher, wenn ich einen Tag frei habe."

Und Neroon verstand, warum. In der untergehenden Sonne funkelte der Obelisk in allen erdenklichen Farben, dazu das leise Plätschern des Wassers, das Zwitschern der Temshwee-Vögel… Den ganzen Nachmittag über hatten sie geredet, nun war es das erste Mal, dass beide schwiegen. Es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen, eher ein respektvolles Lauschen auf das, was sich nun tat: die Sonne verschwand hinter dem Horizont und der Obelisk begann, leise sein Lied zu singen. Um sie herum flammten Lichter auf, auch im Wasser des Brunnens begann es zu Leuchten. Sanft, verspielt und unendlich… schön. Ein anderes Wort fiel Neroon beim besten Willen nicht ein. Er war kein Dichter oder Poet, nicht einmal in irgendeiner Form romantisch veranlagt, wie sollte er da einen Ausdruck für das finden, was er gerade erlebte?

Es dauerte eine Weile, bevor Zareen es wagte, das Schweigen zu durchbrechen. „Warum bist du hier?"

Widerwillig riss sich Neroon vom Anblick des Brunnens los und schaute seine Begleiterin verwundert an. Was wollte sie jetzt hören? Dass er sie einfach nicht vergessen konnte? Nun – dem war nicht so. In der Tat hatte er monatelang nur selten an sie gedacht, meist nur, wenn ihm der Rücken schmerzte und er sich an den Grund und alles andere erinnerte, was dazu gehörte. Und das war durchaus etwas, das er gern vergessen wollte. Ungeschehen machen traf es zwar eher, aber das war ganz und gar unmöglich. „Vielleicht nur, um zu sehen, ob du deine Versprechen einhältst…"

„Vielleicht…" Zareen wusste nicht, ob sie etwas anderes lieber gehört hätte, aber eine gewisse Erleichterung spürte sie in jedem Fall. „Aber ich glaube, es war ein gegenseitiges Versprechen, nicht war?"

„Allerdings. Und ich werde meinen Teil erfüllen, sobald ich die Gelegenheit dazu bekomme." Unwillkürlich biss er sich auf die Lippen. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können, dieses dämliche Versprechen zu erwähnen? Nun würde er wirklich einen Weg finden müssen, Zareen auf einen Mun`tak zu setzen… Nicht, dass er das nicht irgendwann sowieso hätte tun müssen, um der Ehre Willen, aber… „Ich hoffe, du besitzt etwas Geduld…"

„Och…" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und kicherte leise. „…innerhalb der nächsten zehn Zyklen wäre es schon schön…"

Nun war es Neroon, der erleichtert war. Er bewegte nachdenklich den Kopf von einer auf die andere Seite, machte eine unbestimmte Geste mit der Hand und hatte Mühe, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, als er entgegnete: „Das könnte knapp werden… gib mir zwölf und das Tier wird dich auch nicht beißen…"

„Was?" Sie lachte auf. „Du brauchst geschlagene zwei Zyklen um einen Mun`tak zu überzeugen, mich nicht zu beißen?"

Er grinste. „Nein, zwölf. Ihr Frommen riecht so stark nach Weihrauch, das kennen die Viecher nicht…"

„Ach?" Sie spielte die Entrüstete und baute sich drohend neben ihm auf. „Vielleicht sollte ich mich vorher erst einmal prügeln und im Dreck wälzen, um mehr wie ein Krieger zu riechen?"

„Das, oder du verzichtest für zwei Zyklen darauf, in einen Tempel zu gehen, damit der Geruch deiner Kaste nachlässt…"

„…womit wir wieder bei den besagten zwei Zyklen wären…"

Sie frozzelten sich noch einige Zeit in dieser Art an, dann versanken sie wieder in Schweigen, als der Obelisk sein Lied vernehmlicher zu singen begann. Neroon ertappte sich dabei, wie er diesen Vorgang zu erklären versuchte: mit der Nacht kam die Kühle und der vom Sonnenlicht des Tages erwärmte Kristall zog sich zusammen, wodurch die Geräusche…

„In Valens Namen, wie spät ist es?" schreckte Zareen hoch und blickte sich um, ob irgendwo eine Uhr zu entdecken war.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung? Wann musst du im Tempel sein?"

„Spätestens zu Doppelmond! Oh, wir waren viel zu lang hier…"

Nun wurde auch Neroon unruhig und sprang auf: Doppelmond war auch die Zeit, zu der er im Kriegerpalast zu sein hatte. „Dann würde ich sagen, wir sollten uns beeilen!"

Hastig eilten sie durch den Park und anschließend durch die Straßen – Neroon hätte nicht einmal im Ansatz sagen können, in welchem Teil dieser riesigen Stadt sie sich gerade befanden. Immerhin bemerkte er, dass sie sich weitestgehend nach Westen vorarbeiteten, aber das half ihm auch nicht unbedingt weiter. Erst als sie vor dem Tempel der Heilung ankamen, kannte er sich wieder aus.

Zareen stürzte die Treppen hinauf und blieb erst stehen, als sie bemerkte, dass Neroon ihr nicht mehr folgte. Sie drehte sich ihm zu und kam einige Stufen wieder hinunter. Der junge Krieger deutete eine Verbeugung an und meinte: „Ich danke dir für diesen interessanten Spaziergang."

„Und ich danke dir für deine interessante Gesellschaft." Sie lächelte und verbeugte sich nun ebenfalls zum Abschied. „Ich hoffe, du hältst mich auf dem Laufenden, was das Training der Mun'taks angeht?"

Mühsam verbiss er sich ein Lachen und antwortete stattdessen: „Ich werde regelmäßig Bericht erstatten. Wenn du mich nun entschuldigen würdest?"

Zareen nickte lächelnd, woraufhin er sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und in die Richtung zu laufen begann, aus der er glaubte, am frühen Nachmittag gekommen zu sein. „Du erwartest doch nicht etwa jedes Mal Antwort, oder?", rief sie einem Reflex gehorchend hinterher.

Er bremste ab, drehte sich halb um und zuckte mit den Schultern „Das bleibt dir überlassen!" Dann begann er wieder zu laufen. Er würde so oder so zu spät kommen, aber er wollte den Bogen nicht unnötig überspannen. Von seinem Clan würde jetzt Kindell Wache stehen, von ihm sollte er keine Schwierigkeiten bekommen, aber er wusste die Wachen der anderen Clans nicht einzuschätzen – besser laufen und reumütig wirken, auch wenn er am Liebsten noch die ganze Nacht am Brunnen gesessen und gelauscht hätte.

Er brauchte fast eine halbe Stunde zurück zum Kriegerpalast, obwohl er schon sehr schnell lief. Atemlos schlitterte er um die letzte Häuserecke – der Palast war hell erleuchtet und die Wachen blieben ungerührt auf ihren Plätzen stehen, als er die Treppen hinauf stürzte. Kindell warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, doch Neroon zuckte zur Antwort nur mit den Schultern. Sollte er doch denken, was er wollte. Später fragte er sich, wie er die Warnung nur so missverstehen konnte. Und ob es etwas geändert hätte, wenn er sie verstanden hätte.

So allerdings lief er völlig unvorbereitet direkt in die Arme eines Ältesten seines Clans: Dalonn. Und dieser wirkte nicht erfreut, einen seiner Krieger so spät er heimkehren zu sehen – geschweige denn, beinahe umgerannt zu werden. Neroon nahm blitzartig Haltung an und senkte respektvoll und schuldbewusst den Blick.

„Wir haben es eilig, ja?", fragte Dalonn kalt und rückte seine Uniform gerade. „Du hättest es schon vor einiger Zeit so eilig haben sollen… Gibt es einen Grund für deine Verspätung?"

Neroon schüttelte stumm den Kopf und biss sich auf die Lippen. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Dass er die Zeit völlig vergessen hatte? Es der Anstand geboten hatte, seine Begleiterin nach Haus zu bringen, statt sich selbst schleunigst zu beeilen? Er sich beinahe verlaufen hätte? Das entsprach zwar alles der Wahrheit, aber nichts davon würde er freiwillig zugeben.

„Nun gut. Dann wirst du sicher Verständnis haben, dass ich dich hiermit sofort zur Wache einteile. Und du wirst deinen Platz erst dann verlassen, wenn ich dich rufen lasse. Vielleicht hilft dir das ja, zukünftig etwas mehr auf die Zeit zu achten, wenn du verstehst…" Und nun folge mir, _Neroon_…"

Spätestens jetzt wusste Neroon, dass das Zusammentreffen kein Zufall gewesen war, sondern der Älteste über seine Abwesenheit informiert worden war – wieso sonst sollte er seinen Namen kennen? Während er Dalonn folgte, wurde er immer zorniger. Er würde schon noch herausfinden, welcher Ratte er diesen Verrat zu verdanken hatte.

„Du da, wie heißt du?", sprach der Älteste Kindell an, der sofort antwortete. „Gut. Du bist ab sofort von deinen Pflichten befreit. Neroon hier wird deinen Platz einnehmen. Und er wird auch den Tag hier verbringen. Sage also der anderen Wache, dass sie morgen frei hat. Vielleicht sogar länger, ich werde mir das noch überlegen…"

Und so begann eine sehr, sehr lange Wache für Neroon, an deren Bitternis auch die mitleidigen Blicke von Kindell, Arestenn und den anderen Star Ridern nichts ändern konnte.

TBC

Kapitel 6

A/N: Tja. Dies ist das erste Kapitel, das ich auf meinem neuen Rechner geschrieben habe. Und wenn ich hinzufügen darf: ich mag die Tastatur nicht. Sie schluckt Großbuchstaben. Massenhaft. Unersättlich. Wenn ihr also klein geschriebene Worte findet, die eigentlich groß gehören: habet Nachsicht, ich kämpfe noch um Vorherrschaft…


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

Fast einundzwanzig Stunden später – Neroon wagte gar nicht mehr daran zu denken, ob er je abgelöst werden würde – hörte er leises Geflüster, dann stand Arestenn vor ihm und zischte ihm zu: „Beweg dich! Mallon übernimmt für einige Zeit!"

Er schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und wurde kurzerhand von mehreren Star Ridern hinter eine Säule gezerrt. Was immer man auch über Krieger sagen konnte: die Mitglieder eines Clans waren eng verbunden und bereit, füreinander alles zu riskieren. So wie seine Freunde nun für ihn. „Wage es ja nicht, unsere Hilfe abzulehnen! Dalonn will unbedingt wissen, warum du zu spät gekommen bist! Er fragt jeden, aber keiner sagt oder weiß etwas." Sie nahm von Kindell eine Wasserflasche entgegen und reichte sie Neroon, der immer noch stumm blieb. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Wie viel Ärger sich seine Freunde einhandeln konnten durch diese Aktion? DAS wussten sie selbst. Wie gerührt er war? Niemals. Er trank erst einen Schluck, dann fast alles auf einmal. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie durstig er geworden war. Was er bemerkt hatte, waren Müdigkeit und Schmerzen, die er unterdrückt hatte, so weit es ging.

„Du müsstest nur sagen, was geschehen ist!" bat Arestenn und nahm ihm die leere Flasche ab. Sie wusste als Einzige, was er den Tag vorher getan hatte und würde es niemandem erzählen, so viel stand fest.

„Nein."

„Ein ganzer Tag Strafwache und das erste, was du sagst ist ‚Nein'? Ich hätte ‚Danke' oder ‚Verschwindet' erwartet, aber nicht doch…"

„Nein, ich werde nichts sagen, Danke für eure Mühen und jetzt verschwindet, bevor ihr erwischt werdet. So besser?" Neroon streckte sich und blickte misstrauisch in Richtung der Wachen der anderen Clans. Doch keine rührte sich.

„Die sind eingeweiht und werden uns nicht verraten" bemerkte Kindell und lächelte grimmig. „Irgendwer hat dich aber verraten und wir werden herausfinden, wer es war."

Neroon hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, was er selbst mit dem Verräter anstellen würde und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass das alles keinen Sinn haben würde. Er hatte einfach einen Fehler gemacht, war ertappt worden und würde nun büßen. Es gab Schlimmeres, als zu spät zu kommen und dafür Wache stehen zu müssen. Niemand würde sich länger daran erinnern. Aber er würde sich demnächst wesentlich misstrauischer verhalten. Auch wenn Arestenn seine Freundin war, vielleicht war ihr ja doch etwas heraus gerutscht oder irgendwer hatte sie belauscht gehabt… „Vergesst es. Sind die Ältesten mittlerweile schon zu einer Einigung gekommen?"

„Tz… wo denkst du hin. Wir werden hier wahrscheinlich noch Monate verbringen, bis die einen Nachfolger für Fannier gefunden haben" meinte Arestenn und bot Neroon etwas zu Essen an, der nur den Kopf schüttelte. Fannier war in den Grauen Rat berufen worden, weshalb sein Platz im Rat der Kastenältesten vakant geworden war. Jeder der fünf Clans wollte einen Vertreter aus seinen Reihen auf diesem Platz wissen und eine Einigung war – wie immer bei diesen Gelegenheiten – nicht abzusehen.

„Vielleicht sollten sie wie in alten Zeiten einfach um diesen Platz kämpfen. Ginge zumindest schneller…" kicherte Lakira und erntete leises Gelächter.

„… und würde meine Strafe verkürzen" ergänzte Neroon und trat hinter der Säule hervor, um Mallon von seinem Platz zu verscheuchen. Er würde durchhalten. Und sich überlegen, wie er den anderen danken konnte – später. Als er seinen Platz wieder eingenommen hatte, trat Arestenn noch einmal vor ihn und meinte: „Du bist ein schrecklicher Dickkopf, weißt du das?" Dann grinste sie und verschwand mit den anderen wieder im Kriegerpalast.

Einige Minuten verstrichen, dann kam Dalonn gemessenen Schrittes aus dem Portal und stellte sich direkt neben Neroon. „Das ärgerliche am Leben in der Stadt ist, dass man kaum Sterne erkennen kann. Zu viel Licht, das letztendlich unseren Blick trübt für das, was sich außerhalb befindet." Er seufzte. „Komm mit, du bist erlöst von deiner Wache."

Neroon zögerte zunächst, dann folgte er Dalonn durch den Palast. Verwundert ließ er sich bis in den Ratssaal führen, wo sie nun die Einzigen waren. Eine Seite des Saales wurde geprägt von einer nahtlosen Fensterfront und was er dort draußen erblickte, ließ ihn schlucken.

„Ja, ich habe dich den ganzen Abend über beobachten können. Es ist kein Zufall, dass die Ältesten bei ihren Beratungen immer auch den Kleinen Singenden Obelisken im Blick haben. Der Große steht in Tuzanor, wie du wohl weißt. Eine Warnung, je wieder Gewalt gegen unser eigenes Volk anzuwenden. Eine Mahnung, immer zum Wohle unsere Volkes zu handeln." Dalonn lächelte matt. „Und ein wunderschöner Ort, um sich mit einer Frau zu treffen, findest du nicht?"

‚Könnte sich jetzt nicht eine Spalte im Boden auftun, die mich verschluckt und mir diese Peinlichkeit erspart?' schoss es Neroon durch den Kopf.

„Als mich einer der jungen Krieger darauf aufmerksam machte, dass du zu spät bist, musste ich handeln. Auch wenn ich Denunzianten persönlich nicht mag… Gehorsamkeit und Disziplin gehören zum Rüstzeug unserer Kaste. Das heißt nicht, dass es nicht auch Ausnahmen geben mag, vor allem, wenn es die Ehre gebietet, eine Dame nach Haus zu geleiten." Der Älteste lächelte kurz, dann wurde er wieder ernst und seine Stimme eiskalt. „Wenn du mir gesagt hättest, warum du zu spät bist, hätte ich dich entschuldigt – und deine Karriere beendet. Aber du hast geschwiegen. Deine Freunde auch. Und sie haben etliche Regeln gebrochen, um dir vorhin zu helfen. Somit stehe ich vor dem nächsten Problem: wie soll ich mit euch weiterhin verfahren? Soll ich euch alle bestrafen oder befördern?" Er schnalzte mit der Zunge und schüttelte den Kopf. „Zusammenhalt, Vertrauen, Loyalität, das sind die anderen Grundsätze unserer Kaste. Was also wiegt nun schwerer?"

Neroon hoffte inständig, dass der Älteste diese Frage nur rhetorisch gestellt hatte – eine Antwort hätte er nämlich wahrlich nicht geben können.

„Deine Freunde versuchen herauszubekommen, wer der Verräter ist. Nur du, der du direkt betroffen bist, zeigst daran kein Interesse. Bist du nicht auch auf Rache aus?"

Nach einer unangenehmen Pause brach Neroon das Schweigen. Offensichtlich wollte Dalonn nun wirklich eine Antwort von ihm. „Wieso sollte ich mich an jemandem rächen wollen, der zum Wohl der Kaste gehandelt hat?"

„Glaubst du das wirklich? Könnte es nicht eher sein, dass dir jemand aus persönlichen Gründen Ärger bereiten wollte?", fragte Dalonn mit bohrendem Blick.

„Ich wüsste nicht, wieso…" Neroon war verwirrt. Er wusste von keiner unerledigten Streitigkeit. Er war noch zu weit am Anfang einer möglichen Karriere, um Neid hervorzurufen bei irgendwem. Gut, er war zur Ehrenwache berufen worden, aber wer auch immer ihn verraten hatte, befand sich auch hier im Palast, war also ebenfalls mindestens eine Ehrenwache oder schon viel weiter, wie könnte da jemand missgünstig sein?

„Dann bist du dir deiner also sehr sicher, KEINE Fehler begangen zu haben?"

„Nein. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht: ich bin zu spät gekommen."

Dalonn durchbohrte ihn fast mit Blicken, dann wendete er sich ab. „Neroon, du befindest dich auf einem gefährlichen Weg, lass dir das gesagt sein. Und indem ich dich schütze, begebe ich mich ebenfalls in Gefahr, aber ich werde es tun. Ich erkenne deine Beweggründe und sie erscheinen mir als richtig und wertvoll. Ich hoffe nur, du weißt auch in anderen Angelegenheiten die Notwendigkeit des Schweigens zu schätzen. Nicht nur um der Ehre Willen. Geh nun, deine nächste reguläre Wache beginnt in wenigen Stunden. Bis dahin solltest du versuchen, dich etwas zu erholen. Und nachdenken."

Neroon sollte noch viele Jahre über diese Unterhaltung grübeln, bis er zu einer Erkenntnis kam. Und diese gefiel ihm noch viel weniger, als das, was hinter ihr stand.

„_Liebste Studentin der Medizin,_

_ich muss Dir leider mitteilen, dass ich vorläufig keine Chance dazu bekommen werde, einen Mun`tak für dich zu trainieren. Mit einigen anderen zusammen wurde ich nach Durell geschickt zum Flugtraining bei den Fire Wings. Ich weiß zwar nicht, warum man ausgerechnet mich dort hingeschickt hat, aber Arestenn (eine gute Freundin von mir, vielleicht erinnerst du dich noch an sie?) ist gerade dabei, den Fliegern Angst und Schrecken einzujagen._

_Ich dachte bisher immer, ihr größtes Talent besteht in Interaktionen mit dem anderen Geschlecht, aber sie ist wirklich eine gute Pilotin. So gut, dass sich unser Ausbilder nach einem Trainingsflug mit ihr übergeben musste – einige ihrer Kehren waren ihm wohl zu nervenaufreibend. War schwierig, nicht lauthals loszulachen…_

_Wenn wir unser Training hier beendet haben (frühestens in drei Monaten), sollen wir nach Sikar geschickt werden – wieder keine Mun`taks, dafür aber kalte Füße und Theorie bis zum Umfallen. Ich fürchte, dafür bin ich nicht geduldig genug, aber wir werden sehen._

_Wo wir gerade bei Theorie sind, was macht die Neuroanatomie? Hast du die Prüfung inzwischen bestanden oder besteht dir noch ein Trimester damit bevor?_

_Ich melde mich, wenn ich etwas näher an ein Reittier herangekommen bin,_

_Neroon"_

Nachdem sie den Brief gelesen hatte, war Zareen den ganzen Tag am Schmunzeln. Natürlich hatte sie die Neuroanatomieprüfung bestanden gehabt! Was für eine Frage! Und das mit dem Mun`tak hatte wirklich Zeit… Der Brief war auf richtigem Papier geschrieben. Kein Computerausdruck, wirklich handschriftlich. Sie glaubte sogar, einen Teefleck auf der Seite erkennen zu können. Zum ersten Mal spürte sie so etwas wie Wertschätzung, die über das hinausging, was ihr ihre Kommilitonen oder Lehrer entgegenbrachten.

Und sie nahm sich vor, diesem arroganten Krieger zurück zu schreiben! Als ob sie zweimal durch die gleiche Prüfung rasseln würde! Wofür hielt der sich überhaupt?

Grinsend versteckte sie den Brief unter ihren Kleidern. Valur stichelte sowieso schon genug herum, seit Neroon sie vor einigen Wochen besucht hatte, da wollte sie ihr nicht noch mehr Stoff liefern. Irgendwann würde das Getuschel schon enden, da war sich Zareen sicher.

TBC

A/N: Der Minbari-Tag hat knapp 21 Erdstandard-Stunden. „Doppelmond" ist in meiner Vision ungefähr das Äquivalent zu Mitternacht, das nur zur Erklärung.

Auch wenn die Minbari hochtechnisiert sind, Wichtiges verfassen sie dennoch auf Papier (s. „To Dream In The City Of Sorrows", S. 336), je älter das Papier, desto wichtiger der Anlass. Neroon hat jetzt nicht wirklich altes Papier benutzt, aber die Tatsache, dass er überhaupt welches genommen hat, zeigt seine Wertschätzung für die Empfängerin.

Und nein, Arestenn ist wirklich nur eine gute Freundin, mehr wie eine Schwester anzusehen und einer meiner Lieblings-OCs so far... warum, werdet ihr noch sehen!


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Einer der wenigen Lichtblicke für Neroon in der Kriegerakademie von Sikar waren die ausgedehnten Mittagspausen, die den endlosen Unterricht in den Hörsälen in erträgliche Einheiten zerteilten. Arestenn und Kindell drückten ihre Erleichterung über diese Unterbrechung jeden Tag aufs Neue durch unerbittliche Wettläufe zur Mensa aus – und rannten jeden um, der sich ihnen in den Weg zu stellen wagte. Oder schlicht und ergreifend nicht schnell genug zur Seite sprang.

Anfangs war Neroon den beiden noch hinterher gelaufen, hatte sich stellvertretend für seine Freunde bei den Angerempelten entschuldigt, aber mittlerweile schüttelte er nur noch den Kopf, wenn er seine Freunde davon stürmen sah. So sehr er die beiden auch mochte: sie waren in vielerlei Hinsicht extrem albern. Aber wenigstens hielten sie ihm immer einen Platz frei…

„Rate, was es heute gibt!", rief Arestenn ihm quer durch den Raum zu, kaum dass er den Speisesaal betreten hatte.

Er schüttelte nur erneut den Kopf und brach beinahe in Verzweiflung aus, als er schließlich sein Essenstablett in Händen hielt: Flarn. Seufzend verließ er die Schlange bei der Essensausgabe und ging zu dem Tisch hinüber, wo Kindell und Arestenn einen Platz für ihn freigehalten hatten. Mit mehr Schwung als beabsichtigt ließ er das Tablett auf die Tischplatte fallen und setzte sich. „Womit bewiesen wäre: es gibt keine Götter." Er nahm den Nachtisch und schob den Rest angewidert von sich.

„Was habt ihr gegen Flarn?", fragte Kindell mit vollem Mund.

„Eine ganze Menge…" antwortete Arestenn und vollendete ihre Stufenpyramide aus den grünen Flarnstücken.

„Ihr seid echt die Einzigen, die ich kenne, die das nicht mögen!"

„Ist eine lange Geschichte…" begann Neroon und kratzte den Rest Merhan-Pudding aus der Schüssel.

„… und eine eklige dazu…", fuhr Arestenn fort.

„Zweiter oder dritter Hort?" fragte Neroon seine Sitznachbarin und begutachtete die Pyramide.

„Zweiter." Dann schaute sie Kindell tief in die Augen: „Stell dir vor: kleine, unschuldige Kinder in einem Hort, nichts ahnend, hungrig."

„Und der Koch wurde krank." Neroon grinste grimmig und schnippte den obersten „Baustein" der Pyramide mit dem Finger ans andere Tischende, wo Lakira saß.

„Auf jeden Fall übernahm eine Erzieherin die Küche und bereitete das Mittagessen." Arestenn kicherte über Lakira, die sich über das fliegende Flarnstück wunderte.

„…zur Verteidigung der armen Frau musst du wissen, dass der Koch unseres Horts nie auch nur eine Vorratsdose beschriftete und nach einem nicht nachvollziehbaren Prinzip ordnete."

„… wie dem auch sei: Backstärke und Zucker ergeben KEIN Flarn, wie es der Rest der Bevölkerung kennt."

„Es war immerhin grün. Und es war eklig. Wer es nicht sofort wieder ausspuckte, war tagelang krank mit Magenschmerzen."

„Nun waren aber unsere anderen Erzieher der Ansicht, dass wir uns nur anstellen würden und zwangen uns, das Zeug zu essen." Arestenn zuckte in Lakiras Richtung entschuldigend mit den Schultern und deutete verstohlen auf Neroon.

„… und jetzt weißt du, warum wir nie wieder freiwillig Flarn essen werden. Isst du deinen Pudding noch?" fragte Neroon Kindell und lächelte Lakira freundlich zu, die mit einem Löffel nach ihm warf, jedoch nur Mallon traf.

Bevor es zu einer handgreiflichen Auseinandersetzung kommen konnte, betrat ein älterer Student den Esssaal und verkündete lautstark: „POST! Ich rufe auf: Delar, Zennier, Arestenn, Marven, Neroon…"

Die Aufgerufenen stürmten nach vorn und setzten sich mit ihren Briefen wieder auf ihre Plätze. Neroon drehte den Briefumschlag einige Male hin und her, bevor er ihn schließlich öffnete. Eigentlich hatte er mit keiner Antwort gerechnet, wenn auch gehofft…

„_Sei mir gegrüßt, sturer Krieger,_

_bis heute dachte ich ja, es gäbe keine schwierigeren Patienten als die Mitglieder Deiner Kaste, aber ich wurde eines Besseren belehrt. Die Aleia-Grippe ist hier in Yedor wieder aufgetaucht – in Form von einigen erkrankten Diplomaten. Und wohin wurden sie geschickt? Genau: zu unserem Tempelhospital._

_Besonders der Centauri-Botschafter strengt uns alle an. Husten, Schnupfen, Fieber, nichts hält ihn davon ab, uns ständig durch die Gegend zu scheuchen. Das Essen ist zu fad, das Bett zu schräg (dabei haben wir die Betten schon für die Außerirdischen in die Horizontale gedreht, auch wenn sich alles in mir dagegen sträubte), der Tee zu kalt, die Decken zu warm… Ein Quell ewiger Nörgelei. Ach ja, natürlich wollte er auch nicht im gleichen Krankensaal mit dem Narn-Botschafter liegen, aber mein Mentor Dalak schaffte es, ihm das auszureden. Ich habe ihn noch nie so laut werden hören, wirklich!_

_Die anderen Botschafter sind auch recht … schwierig. Aber es ist spannend, diese Außerirdischen untersuchen zu dürfen! Ich glaube, wenn ich mit dem Studium fertig bin, werde ich versuchen, auf einem Raumschiff unterzukommen. Dort werde ich noch am ehesten Fremde untersuchen können._

_Und bevor Du wieder stichelst: ich HABE die Prüfung bestanden! Und zwei weitere wichtige seitdem auch. Allerdings ist es mir noch nicht gelungen, dem Weihrauch fern zu bleiben, ich gebe Dir also die zwei weiteren Zyklen für den Reitausflug._

_Ich erinnere mich an Arestenn. Sie brachte ja genug Unruhe in Euren Saal. Dass sie andere in Angst und Schrecken versetzt wundert mich ehrlich gesagt nicht. Wahrscheinlich kann sie genauso schlecht still sitzen wie Du, kein Zufall, dass ihr Freunde seid._

_Wenn ich das richtig sehe, müsstet Ihr mittlerweile in Sikar sein, wie läuft es mit der Theorie?_

_Ich muss mich jetzt weiter um meine Theorie kümmern,_

_Zareen"_

„Warte die Zeit ab!", fluchte Neroon und hielt sich Arestenn nur mit Mühe vom Leib.

„Niemand liest so langsam wie du, ehrlich! Gib schon her, die interessanten Passagen werde ich dir vorlesen!" Wieder schnappte Arestenn nach dem Brief und griff ins Leere.

„Ich könnte schneller lesen, wenn ich nicht ständig von dir gestört werden würde! Außerdem; was willst du mit MEINEM Brief? Du hast doch selbst Post bekommen!"

„Tauschen. Ab Seite vier wird MEIN Brief für dich interessant."

„Ab Seite… was schreibt ihr euch eigentlich? Ich dachte, du und Lendier…"

„Unerheblich. Die Testergebnisse sind da."

Wortlos händigte Neroon seinen Brief aus und blätterte sich durch die eng beschriebenen Seiten des Briefes von Arestenns Exfreund. Je weiter er las, desto blasser wurde er. Letztendlich war es Neroon in Yedor doch noch gelungen, ein kleines Bruchstück des Tempels zu finden und Lendier zur Untersuchung einzureichen. Die Ergebnisse bestätigten seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen.

„Was heißt hier ‚in Angst und Schrecken versetzen'? Was… alles in Ordnung?" Arestenn hatte ihren Freund seit Kinderzeiten selten so derart ernst gesehen.

Neroon schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Nichts ist in Ordnung." Dann nahm er die Seite mit den Testresultaten aus dem Brief heraus und reichte ihr den Rest zurück. „Wenn dich jemand fragt, du hast nie etwas von dieser Sache gehört. Weder du noch Lendier." Eilig stand er vom Tisch auf und verschwand ins Freie. Er brauchte frische Luft und Ruhe um alles zu verarbeiten. Ziellos wanderte er auf dem Campus von Sikar umher, bis es dunkel wurde. Wenn das, was er nun schwarz auf weiß unter seinem Mantel verborgen hielt, der Wahrheit entspräche, waren alle, die davon etwas mitbekamen in Schwierigkeiten. Großen Schwierigkeiten. An wen sollte er sich jetzt wenden? Konnte er sich überhaupt an jemanden wenden? Oder würde er damit alles nur noch schlimmer machen?

Am Ende des weitläufigen Parks, der zum Campusgelände gehörte, setzte er sich auf eine Mauer und starrte in den Nachthimmel. Man hatte ihn von klein auf gelehrt, sich an den Sternen zu orientieren, auch wenn das kaum noch nötig war in der hochtechnisierten Welt der Minbari. Oder war es doch mehr eine Form von Philosophie? Aber wie konnten die Sterne ihm einen Weg aufzeigen, mit seinem Wissen umzugehen? Sein Leben zu ordnen?

Zur gleichen Zeit hatte Zareen völlig andere Schwierigkeiten.

„Was soll das heißen? Unterstellst du mir etwa, dir deinen Stift gestohlen zu haben?" empörte sich Valur und stemmte ihre Fäuste in die Hüften.

„Nicht gestohlen! Nur… weißt du, wie unordentlich es hier ist? Vielleicht hast du ihn gefunden und benutzt, ohne Absicht…" Eine schwache Verteidigung, wenn auch halbwegs der Wahrheit entsprechend. Tatsächlich vermisste Zareen den Füller, den Dalak ihr zu ihrem zwanzigsten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, schon einige Monate. Aber wer erwischt wird, während er in den Sachen von anderen rumwühlt, nutzt jede nur halbwegs glaubwürdige Ausrede. Und sie konnte wohl kaum zugeben, dass sie immer noch nach dem Saboteur suchte, der vor fast einem Zyklus die Genesung der Krieger verzögerte, in dem er Medikamente falsch dosierte oder gar nicht gegeben hatte.

„Was ist denn an diesem Füller so wichtig, dass du nicht warten kannst, bis ich hier bin und selbst meinen Schrank durchsuche?"

„Melenns Vorlesung in fünfzehn Minuten…" DAS war nun wirklich eine Lüge. Aber was sollte sie tun?

Valur verdrehte die Augen und kniete sich vor ihren Schrank, zog alle Kleidung, Bücher und ihre sonstigen Besitztümer heraus und wühlte darin herum. „Du hast ja Recht, wir sind nicht gerade ordentlich. Trotzdem solltest du wissen, dass ich es nicht schätze, was du getan hast."

Zareen lief dunkelrot an. Valur hatte ihr nie etwas getan. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Studenten war sie es, die sie immer fragte, ob sie an irgendwelchen Freizeitangeboten teilnehmen wollte, auch wenn die Antwort von vornherein feststand. „Es tut mir Leid. Wenn du mir vielleicht sonst einen Stift leihen könntest…"

„Bitte?" Valur stutzte, dann lachte sie laut auf. „Jetzt sag nicht, du hast alle deine Stifte verschlampt?"

Hatte sie nicht. Statt zu antworten, schaute Zareen nur beschämt zu Boden.

„Als nicht gewählte Oberste dieses Schlafsaals ordne ich an, dass heute Abend alle aufräumen! Und deine Stifte suchen!" Damit reichte Valur Zareen einen etwas angeknabberten Stift aus ihrer Robe und schob sie zur Tür hinaus: „Lauf, sonst kommst du zu spät zu deiner Vorlesung!"

Zareen wäre vor Scham am Liebsten im Boden versunken. So konnte das nicht weiter gehen. Statt zur Vorlesung ging sie direkt in Dalaks Büro.

TBC

A/N: Ja, ja, ich weiß: Essensschlachten und Minbari verbindet man nicht unbedingt miteinander. Aber mal ehrlich: sollte man einem Volk, dessen Mitglieder ein Jahr in ihrem Leben dem Studium des Lachens widmen, nicht doch etwas mehr Humor zutrauen? Fliegender Flarn war mir einfach ein Befürfnis! Punkt! *gnigger*


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

„Womit kann ich dir dienen, Kind?", fragte Dalak leicht erstaunt, als Zareen ihn um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen bat.

„Es geht… ich finde einfach nicht heraus, wer damals die Medikamente…" Sie holte tief Luft, ordnete kurz ihre Gedanken und fuhr dann fort: „Ich bin gescheitert."

Dalak reichte ihr einen Tee und setzte sich zu ihr auf das Sofa, auf dem er schon manche Nacht eingeschlafen war, wenn es im Hospital hoch her ging und er den Weg nach Haus nicht gefunden hatte. „Zareen… ich hätte dich damals gar nicht in die Sache verwickeln sollen und ich bereue es aufrichtig. Ich erwarte zu oft zu viel von dir, das weiß ich. Es ist… du bedeutest mir sehr viel. Deine Eltern waren Freunde von mir und ich sah es als meine Pflicht und Ehre an, auf dich zu achten und zu fördern." Er trank einen Schluck Tee und stellte die Tasse auf einem niedrigen Tisch ab. „Ich habe immer gehofft, dich zu meiner Nachfolgerin ernennen zu können und dabei vergessen, dass du noch sehr jung bist."

Zareen schluckte. Sie hatte ja noch nicht einmal ihr Studium abgeschlossen, wie konnte Dalak da schon von ihr als seiner Nachfolgerin sprechen?

„Versteh mich Recht: in deinem Alter waren mir die Ungerechtigkeiten des Lebens noch fremd und ich lernte erst spät, wo in unserer Gesellschaft die Fehler zu finden sind. Und noch viel später erst, wo sie in uns selbst liegen. Ich hätte dir noch einige Jahre in Frieden lassen sollen, aber wie so oft war ich zu voreilig… Es gibt Probleme, Zareen, die nur aufgrund von Vorurteilen, falschem Stolz und unserer angeborenen Ignoranz entstehen. Wir Religiösen empfinden uns als moralisch unantastbar, ohne die Verdienste der Arbeiter und Krieger wertzuschätzen. Die Arbeiter errichten alles um uns herum, halten es zusammen und bekommen selten auch nur einen Bruchteils des Danks zu spüren, den sie verdienen. Die Krieger verteidigen uns. Sicher, jede Kaste hat ihre eigenen Schiffe, aber es sind die Krieger, die ohne Rücksicht auf ihr eigenes Leben jederzeit bereit sind, für unser Volk zu sterben. Nicht nur zu töten, sondern auch zu sterben, merke dir das gut, Zareen. Das ist einer der Schlüssel, um diese Kaste zu verstehen." Dalak seufzte, bevor er fortfuhr: „…aber niemand von uns ist perfekt, entspricht den Idealen seiner Kaste ins Kleinste und wenn doch, fehlt ihm oder ihr die eigene Persönlichkeit. Wir streben so sehr nach Konformität, dass uns entgangen ist, was Valen zu uns sagte: es sind die Unterschiede, die uns stark machen, weil sie uns ergänzen. Damals mag er ‚nur' von den Unterschieden zwischen des Kasten gesprochen haben, aber… ich glaube, er meinte jeden Einzelnen von uns."

Langsam dämmerte es Zareen, was ihr Meister ihr sagen wollte, doch sie hielt den Mund.

„…und dann gibt es jene, die an dieser Konformität zerbrechen, weil sie ihre Persönlichkeit hinter den Idealen ihrer Kaste zurückstellen. All das geschieht, ohne dass wir es merken, Zareen. Und so ist es auch vor gut einem Zyklus hier geschehen. Hier, in diesem Tempel." Er schüttelte den Kopf und sein Blick schweifte ab.

Nach einer längeren Pause ergriff Zareen das Wort. „Ihr wisst also, wer es war, Meister?"

Als wäre er überrascht, sie überhaupt noch in seinem Büro vorzufinden, schreckte Dalak aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Er runzelte die Stirn und räusperte sich, bevor er mit einem traurigen Lächeln sagte: „… und ich hatte schon gedacht, dich mit meinem Gerede vertrieben zu haben… Ja, ich weiß es. Und dieses Wissen macht mich trauriger, als ich bereit bin, mir einzugestehen."

„Sagt Ihr mir auch, wer es war?"

„Ich fürchte, das sollte ich tun. Lass mich nur vorher sagen, dass der Verantwortliche nicht mehr lang in unserer Mitte bleiben wird. Nach diesem Trimester wird er in Askara im Tempel sein Studium der Höheren Religion aufnehmen. Er hat bereut. Aufrichtig bereut. Und er kam zu mir, um mir seine Verfehlung zu beichten. Er ist eine gebrochene Persönlichkeit Zareen, du solltest ihm nicht zürnen…"

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und ballte die Fäuste zusammen. Wie sollte sie nicht zornig auf jemanden sein, der wissentlich andere gefährdet hatte, nur weil er fanatisch verbrämt war? Der die Grundsätze ihrer Gesellschaft missachtet hatte, nur weil er seine eigenen Ideale als wertvoller erachtete, als die anderer?

„Hätte ich dich nicht gebeten, Nachforschungen anzustellen, ich würde dir niemals erzählen, wer es war. Aber ich habe in meiner Schwäche zu hohe Erwartungen in dich gesetzt und nun bin ich es, der dir die Wahrheit schuldet…"

Nach den Prüfungen sollte Ezeem in einen anderen Tempel gehen und dort die Höhere Religion studieren.

#+#

„Ich habe dich in meiner Vorlesung heute Nachmittag vermisst…"

Neroon schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und schaute Alit Shakiri, seinen Dozenten für Taktik, erstaunt an. „Entschuldigt, ich…"

„Still!" unterbrach ihn Shakiri und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Mauer. „Wer so einen weiten Weg macht, nur um bis in die Nacht hinein die Sterne anzustarren, wird dafür seine Gründe haben. Und die will ich gar nicht wissen. Normalerweise bekomme ich nicht einmal mit, wenn einer meiner Studenten fehlt, aber bei dir ist das etwas anderes, Neroon…"

Dem jungen Krieger schoss das Blut in den Kopf. Was hatte er nun schon wieder falsch gemacht, dass er so aufgefallen war?

„Zum einen liegt es sicherlich daran, dass Dalonn mich auf dich und deine Freunde aufmerksam gemacht hatte… als besonders zu beobachtender Haufen von Unruhestiftern, Naseweisen und sicheren Kandidaten für eine Offizierslaufbahn. Aber das ist nicht alles, glaube mir… „ Shakiri lächelte und strich seinen Bart glatt. „Was mir heute auffiel war, dass deine Freunde ohne dich völlig undiszipliniert sind. Sie lärmten die ganze Zeit vor sich hin, kicherten, schrieben sich Zettel… genau, wie es auch fast alle anderen Studenten hier tun. Warum ich nur ungern hier unterrichte, das lass dir gesagt sein… aber alle fünf Zyklen in Friedenszeiten muss ein Alit seinen Lehrauftrag erfüllen, ob es ihm passt oder nicht." Nun lachte er laut auf. „Das lässt mich jedes Mal fast wünschen, wir hätten Krieg!"

So verwirrt, aufgeregt und unsicher er sich auch fühlte, musste Neroon lächeln. Shakiri war ein Wind Sword, ein militanter Vertreter der Kriegerkaste und gefürchtet für seine unbarmherzigen Taktiklehren. Und für seine noch unbarmherzigeren Klausuren.

„Wenn du dabei bist, reißen sich wenigstens deine Freunde zusammen. Sie blicken zu dir auf, vertrauen deinem Urteil und ordnen sich dir ohne zu fragen unter. Du siehst also: ich hatte allen Grund, dich zu vermissen." Nun wurde Shakiri wieder ernst. „Und ich war so frei, dich für ein Trimester in Rechtslehre anzumelden."

Neroon klappte der Unterkiefer herunter.

„Du wirst in wenigen Jahren dein eigenes Einsatzteam haben und für deine Leute verantwortlich sein. Auch in Rechtsfragen. Jeder höhere Offizier hat unsere Gesetze studiert, das ist eine der Grundlagen für eine Karriere. Nur wenn deine Befehle mit unseren Gesetzen und Traditionen im Einklang stehen, wirst du in die höhere Kommandoebene aufsteigen. Und das willst du doch, oder etwa nicht?"

Sollte er hierauf etwas antworten? Eigentlich hatte er sich noch nie Gedanken über seine weitere Zukunft gemacht. Er war ein guter Kämpfer mit dem Kampfstab, konnte Datenbanken hacken und begriff von den anderen Spezialgebieten genug, um nicht durch die Prüfungen zu rasseln. Aber ein Kommando übernehmen?

„Nun denn. Ich verlasse dich jetzt und empfehle dir, deinen Schlafsaal aufzusuchen. Es ist spät und wenn ich mich nicht täusche, wir Kazier morgen einen Test schreiben lassen. Und ich erwarte, dich in meinen zukünftigen Vorlesungen pünktlich erscheinen zu sehen, haben wir uns verstanden, Neroon von den Star Riders?"

Neroon nickte knapp und rannte hinüber zu den Schlafsälen. Rechtslehre, wieso nicht? Wenn sowohl Shakiri wie auch Dalonn in ihm einen zukünftigen Offizier sahen… Dann bremste er plötzlich ab: Offizierslaufbahn schön und gut, aber was machte er nun mit den Untersuchungsergebnissen des Trümmerstücks? Unschlüssig stand er auf dem dunklem Campus und schaute noch einmal hinauf zu den Sternen. Langsam kam ihm der Gedanke, weiter nachzuforschen. Wenn er wirklich eine Karriere zu erwarten hatte, konnte ihm zusätzliches Wissen doch nur von Vorteil sein. Und es würde sicher noch eine Gelegenheit geben, wo er dieses Wissen zielgerichtet einsetzen können würde.

#+#

Der Sommer in Yedor war genau die Jahreszeit, in der auch Zareen etwas aus sich heraus ging. An diesem Tag hatte sie sich von Valur überreden lassen, mit ihren Kommilitonen zusammen einen Ausflug in die Vorstädte zu machen und in einem Park zu Mittag zu essen. Ihre Wut über Ezeem war beinahe verraucht, die über Dalak allerdings noch lange nicht. Wobei Wut im letzteren Fall nicht genau das traf, was Zareen empfand. Eher war es Enttäuschung. Und Unverständnis, wie ihr Mentor das Fehlverhalten von Ezeem so ungestraft lassen konnte. Auch alle Überlegungen, ob es nun zum Schutz ihres Clans geschehen sein mochte oder nicht, versöhnten sie nicht.

Die Sonne schien wärmend auf die Studenten hinab, die Decken ausgebreitet hatten und gerade die Reste des mitgebrachten Essens in Körbe und Taschen verstauten. Sie waren alle müde von dem langen Fußmarsch am Vormittag und hatten beschlossen, für den Rückweg die unterirdische Transportbahn zu nutzen, was ihnen nun mehr Zeit zum Genießen und Ausruhen gab.

Valur legte sich neben Zareen auf den Rücken, schloss die Augen und seufzte leise. „Schön, dass du mitgekommen bist, Zareen…"

„Ja." antwortete diese nur knapp. Die meisten Studenten besuchten in den Ferien ihre Familien, doch Zareen hatte keine mehr. Sie blieb immer im Tempel. Außer, wenn sie in den Kristallgarten ging, was in den letzten Monaten auch immer seltener geworden war. Und jedes Mal, wenn sie dort saß, musste sie irgendwann lachen. Weil sie dann an Neroon dachte und die wilden Geschichten, die er ihr erzählt hatte, um sie zum Lachen zu bringen. Und wie wohl sie sich damals gefühlt hatte.

Auch jetzt fühlte sie sich wohl, auch wenn ihr die Nähe ihrer Kommilitonen etwas unheimlich war. Meist blieb sie für sich und so war sie nicht daran gewöhnt, die anderen Studenten beim Herumalbern zu beobachten – oder gar Teil dieser Aktionen zu sein. Sie war geradezu dankbar, dass das reichhaltige Essen, der lange Fußmarsch und die Wärme der Sonne endlich ihre Wirkung taten und alle ihre Begleiter sich müde auf den Decken niedergelegt hatten. Zeit, noch einmal den Brief zu lesen, den sie vor ein paar Tagen erhalten hatte:

„_Liebste Theoretikerin,_

_vielen Dank für Deinen Brief. Ich hatte selbstverständlich keinerlei Zweifel, dass Du früher oder später die Prüfung bestehen würdest. Irgendwann jedenfalls…_

_Ob Du es glaubst oder nicht, ich bleibe freiwillig einen weiteren Zyklus in Sikar und werde Rechtslehre studieren. Zwar ist der Begriff „freiwillig" nicht ganz treffend, aber man hat mir gute Argumente gebracht, warum ich das tun sollte. Nicht zuletzt kann Arestenn sehr überzeugend wirken und einen auch ohne Gleiter oder sonstiges Fluggerät in Angst und Schrecken versetzen. Wo wir gerade bei dem Thema sind: ich soll Dich ‚herzlichst' grüßen und Dir ausrichten, dass sie niemals Angst und Schrecken verbreitet, nur Liebe und Freude. Was Du mit dieser Aussage machst, bleibt Dir überlassen._

_Ich hoffe, Ihr seid die Außerirdischen wieder losgeworden. Vor einigen Jahren bin ich mal einigen Centauri begegnet und glaube, diese Kreaturen nörgeln immer. Zumindest erschienen sie mir immer zutiefst unzufrieden, sowohl mit sich selbst wie auch allem um sie herum. Ich weiß nicht, wie andere Fremde sind, aber mit den Centauri möchte ich nach Möglichkeit nichts zu tun haben._

_Wenn Du wirklich später auf einem Raumschiff dienen möchtest, wirst Du dort wahrscheinlich noch weniger Außerirdische zu sehen bekommen als in der Hauptstadt, überleg Dir das gut! Außerdem können Raumschiffe unglaublich langweilig werden, wenn man dort längere Zeit bleibt. Einen Teil unserer Ausbildung haben wir auf der Misagi verbracht – entweder war nur dieses Schiff unglaublich langweilig oder wir waren damals noch zu jung, um die fesselnde Spannung einer Außenpostenkontrollreise zu verstehen. Für mich war auf dieser Reise das Spannendste, wie Kindell sich an einer Beere verschluckte und beinahe eine Wiedergeburtszeremonie gesprengt hätte._

_Ich bin gespannt, ob der Sommer noch irgendwann nach Sikar kommt. Ich bin es langsam Leid, ständig mit fast erfrorenen Füßen herumzurennen. Beziehungsweise, in eiskalten Hörsälen zu sitzen und die Eiskristalle in meinen Stiefeln knirschen zu hören, sobald ich einen Zeh bewege. Und Schnee gehört mittlerweile auch zu den Anblicken, die ich in meinem Leben wohl nie wieder vermissen werde. Es ist mir ein Rätsel, wie unsere Vorfahren nur auf die Idee kommen konnten, ausgerechnet in den Polarregionen Städte zu errichten. Drogani liegt ja noch weiter südlich, ich wage es gar nicht mir vorzustellen, wie kalt es da sein muss._

_Bevor mir jetzt noch die Finger abfrieren, beende ich diesen Brief. Wenn Du mir in Deinem nächsten Brief etwas Geduld und Sitzfleisch für mein ‚freiwilliges' Studium mitschicken könntest, wäre ich Dir ausgesprochen dankbar._

_Neroon"_

Zareen faltete den Brief grinsend zusammen und verstaute ihn wieder in ihrem Mantel. Nun gut. _Ihr_ Krieger wollte also einen weiteren Brief von ihr. Und den sollte er auch bekommen. Vielleicht sollte sie ihm etwas Weihrauch schicken mit den Worten: verbrennen, einatmen, ruhig werden – und von Mun'taks fern halten! Oder den ärztlichen Rat, den Julak-Tee-Konsum zu drosseln. Irgendetwas würde ihr schon einfallen…

TBC

A/N: Wenn Neroon nicht wenigstens die Grundlagen der Minbari-Gesetze studiert hätte, wäre er wohl kaum zum Staatsanwalt im Prozess gegen Sinclair ernannt worden (s. dazu Feest-Comic „Der Preis des Friedens" bzw. die englischen Ausgaben „In harm's way" und „The price of peace", die beide in der deutschen Version in einem Heft zusammen erschienen sind). Shakiri hier schon in Neroon's Leben einzuführen fand ich einfach reizvoll…


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

„_Quengligster aller Krieger,_

_wie war der Sommer in Sikar? Hier in Yedor wurde es zeitweise wirklich recht heiß und einige der kleineren Bäche trockneten aus. Ich bin ehrlich froh, dass es nun wieder kühler ist und die Vorlesungen beginnen. Noch mehr freie Zeit hätte ich nicht ertragen – meine Kommilitonen sind nämlich zu der Überzeugung gekommen, mich auch gegen meinen ausdrücklichen Wunsch zu diversen Veranstaltungen mitzunehmen. So schön die Poesie von Shaal Hidronn auch sein mag, meine Welt ist es nicht._

_Was die Centauri angeht, so teile ich Deine Einschätzung. Sie sind wirklich ein zutiefst unzufriedenes Volk. Die Narn hingegen scheinen eher in sich zu ruhen, auch wenn sie angeblich sehr barbarisch sind. Die Patienten, denen ich bisher begegnet bin, waren alle sehr religiös, auch ihre Krieger. Vielleicht solltest Du auch beginnen, Tempel aufzusuchen und um ‚Sitzfleisch' zu beten… Wenn ich jemals vor Gericht stehen sollte, weiß ich ja jetzt, wen ich mir als Beistand holen kann! Vorausgesetzt, Du bestehst Deine Prüfungen…_

_Warum sollte ich nicht auf einem Schiff dienen? Nur, weil ich bisher nicht aus der Hauptstadt heraus gekommen bin, heißt das ja nicht, dass ich auf ewig hier bleiben muss. Auch wenn mein Mentor genau das für mich zu planen scheint. Um ehrlich zu sein: seit einiger Zeit ist ER der Grund, warum ich später so weit wie möglich von Yedor weg möchte. Bisher haben immer andere meine Entscheidungen getroffen, nach dem Studium will ICH es sein, die für mich entscheidet._

_Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben werden mir die Tempelmauern zu eng, die liebevolle Fürsorge meines Mentors unerträglich und die Nähe meiner Kommilitonen zu einer Belastung. Ich komme mir schon vor wie eine Centauri… und ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich Dir das alles schreibe. Vielleicht, weil Du weit genug weg bist und nicht wie Valur sofort zu meinem Mentor rennen kannst, wenn ich mürrisch bin. Ich mag sie, aber alle scheinen zu glauben, besser als ich zu wissen, was gut für mich ist. Und das macht mich unendlich wütend!_

_Ich hoffe, ich habe Dich jetzt nicht verschreckt. Aber wenn ich das alles nie formuliert hätte, ich würde irgendwann explodieren. Es tut mir Leid, Dich mit meinen Problemen belastet zu haben. Wahrscheinlich kannst Du nicht einmal nachfühlen, wie es mir im Moment ergeht. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, ihr Krieger seid freier in Euren Entscheidungen, als ich es jemals sein werde. Vielleicht sollte ich die Kaste wechseln…_

_Deine ziemlich verwirrte_

_Zareen"_

Neroon kannte den Brief auswendig. Er hatte ihn so oft gelesen, dass er schon davon träumte, wie die angehende Heilerin ihn heimlich in der Nacht schrieb, damit niemand etwas davon mitbekam, Tränen in den Augen… So ein Blödsinn. Selbst wenn Zareen wütend war, so würde sie wahrscheinlich niemals deswegen weinen. Dafür waren sie sich zu ähnlich. Zumindest fühlte sich Neroon ihr jetzt wesentlich näher als jemals zuvor.

Und was die immer enger werdenden Mauern anging, konnte er ihr das zur Zeit wirklich sehr gut nachfühlen: nach drei Tagen in einer kleinen Arrestzelle fiel ihm langsam die Decke auf den Kopf. Warum hatte er sich auch erwischen lassen? Er hätte sich ja nun schon vorher denken können, dass die Zugangskonsolen in der Akademie schärfer überwacht wurden, als die in einem Tempel, wo er das letzte Mal Zugriff auf die Datenbanken seiner Kaste genommen hatte.

Wahrscheinlich hätte man ihn nur verwarnt, wenn er nicht den Autorisierungscode von Shai Alit Kazier verwendet hätte. Oder wenigstens gestanden hätte, wie er an diesen gekommen war. Aber Neroon hatte geschwiegen. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass sein Dozent dem Begriff „Zerstreutheit" eine neue Definition gab, auch noch jedem mitteilen, dass dieser empfindliche Daten für jeden offen zugänglich herumliegen ließ, konnte er nicht. Sollten die anderen doch glauben, er wäre in das Quartier von Kazier eingebrochen. Neroon würde ihn nicht dadurch entehren, dass er zugab, den Datenkristall schlicht und ergreifend von dessen Schreibtisch im Hörsaal genommen zu haben.

Noch zwei weitere Tage und seine Strafe wäre überstanden. Wenn man ihm doch nur einen Stift und etwas Papier geben würde! Dann könnte er gleich auf den Brief antworten! Zareen wirkte wirklich verzweifelt. Und sie sollte sich wenigstens keine Sorgen mehr darum machen, ihn belästigt zu haben. Ganz im Gegenteil, er fühlte sich geehrt durch ihr Vertrauen. Er wollte ihr antworten, dass er ihrem Mentor nicht einmal dann etwas von ihren Gedanken mitteilen würde, wenn er direkt neben ihm säße und nicht einen halben Planeten entfernt.

Er atmete tief durch und streckte die Beine auf der Pritsche aus, auf der er die meiste Zeit saß oder lag. Der Mangel an Bewegung machte ihm am Meisten zu schaffen. Und dass er nachts nicht in die Sterne schauen konnte. In den vergangenen Tagen hatte er sich weit mehr mit sich selbst beschäftigen müssen, als er es jemals tun wollte. Die wirrsten Gedanken waren ihm gekommen: wie seine Zukunft aussehen könnte, wie er in zehn oder zwanzig Zyklen auf einem Schiff dienen würde, ob er je eine Familie hätte… Dieser Arrest zerrte an seinen Nerven. Mehr noch als das, was er erfahren hatte, bevor man ihn gewaltsam von der Datenkonsole entfernt hatte.

Langsam fand er ein Muster in den einzelnen Puzzlestücken an Informationen, die er bisher zusammengetragen hatte. Auch wenn Arestenn ihn immer wieder fragte, was seine Nachforschungen machten, er würde ihr nie etwas sagen. Wenn das, was er befürchtete, wirklich der Wahrheit entspräche, brächte er jeden in Gefahr, dem er davon berichten würde. Er vertraute seiner Clanschwester, aber dieses Wissen war zu brisant, zu heikel.

Noch zwei weitere Tage voll Langeweile. Zur Abwechslung schlug er mal wieder seinen Kopf gegen die Wand hinter ihm. Nur noch zwei weitere Tage…

###

„Sei nicht so neugierig, ja?"

„Warum neugierig? Darf ich nicht wissen, von wem der Brief ist?"

„Du dürftest schon."

„Und?"

„Ich will es nicht."

„Ach?"

Zareen schwieg und versteckte den Brief in ihrem Umhang, bevor sie sich aufmachte, den Schlafsaal zu verlassen, in dem sie jetzt sowieso keine Ruhe mehr finden würde.

„Dann habe ich also Recht und es ist ein Liebesbrief, ja?", rief Valur kichernd hinter ihr her.

Zareen dreht auf dem Absatz um, starrte ihre Kommilitonin, mit der sie mittlerweile eine lose Freundschaft verband, böse an und knurrte: „Nein, hast du nicht. Es ist einfach nur ein Brief. Ein ganz normaler."

Valur grinste breit: „Ich _ahne_ etwas…"

„Ahne etwas anderes. Ich werde jetzt gehen, einen langen Spaziergang machen und…"

„… und einen Liebesbrief von einem ganz bestimmten Krieger lesen!"

Zareen schnaubte. „Glaub doch, was du willst!"

In Situationen wie diesen vermisste sie die Zeiten, als nur Wenige überhaupt mit ihr sprachen. Mittlerweile schien sie jeder im Tempel zu kennen und in ein Gespräch verwickeln zu wollen. Früher sprach man mit ihr nur über medizinische Dinge, jetzt waren es Belanglosigkeiten, Diskussionen über Konzerte, Dichterlesungen und selbst das Wetter musste als Thema herhalten.

Seufzend ließ sie sich auf der Bank am Brunnen nieder, auf der sie schon mit Neroon gesessen hatte. Wie passend, hier auch seinen letzten Brief zu lesen…

„_Liebe Zareen,_

_um Deine Frage nach dem Sommer in Sikar zu beantworten reicht ein Wort: kurz. Subjektiver: zu kurz. Meine persönliche Meinung: viel zu kurz. Gerade waren meine Füße aufgetaut, da saß schon wieder ein Eiszapfen an meiner Nase. Diese Stadt kennt nur zwei Jahreszeiten: Eiszeit und leichtes Tauwetter. Ich bin froh, wenn ich hier wegkomme._

_Ich weiß nicht, wieso Du annimmst, ich oder irgendein anderer aus der Kriegerkaste wäre frei in seinen Entscheidungen. Ich dachte immer, Ihr Frommen haltet uns für simple Befehlsempfänger, während Ihr tut, wonach Euch ist. Mal hier einen Monat meditieren, mal dort einen Zyklus studieren… Nicht böse sein, ich bin heute fürchterlich genervt und sollte Dir eigentlich nicht schreiben. Meine Alternativen wären allerdings nur, irgendetwas zu zerschlagen oder laut zu schreien._

_Manchmal tut mir die Dummheit anderer einfach schon körperlich weh. Weil ich schon länger hier bin, hat man mir drei neue Rekruten zugeteilt, auf die ich aufpassen soll. Um es kurz zu machen: es gibt so gut wie kein Fettnäpfchen, in dass diese ‚Kinder' noch nicht getreten wären. Gestern durfte ich sie aus einer Schlägerei heraus zerren, die sie – wie könnte es anders sein – selbst verursacht hatten. Ich hätte sie auch in Arrest gehen lassen können, es gibt hier einige sehr komfortable Einzelzellen, wie ich weiß, aber nein, ich musste sie natürlich vor den Wachen in Sicherheit bringen. Zum Dank ließen sie sich dann heute Morgen erwischen, als sie in der Küche das Essen der Moon Shields, mit denen sie sich tags zuvor geprügelt hatten, ‚nachwürzten'._

_Nicht einmal Arestenn kann ich diese Plagen für ein paar Stunden aufdrängen, denn sie ist wieder zurück in Durell, um die Fire Wings weiter mit ihrer Vorstellung von Liebe und Freude zu entzücken. Kindell wurde nach Kaza'Ra beordert, aber so wie ich ihn einschätze, hätte er meine drei Quälgeister einfach nur übers Knie gelegt und anschließend irgendwo für ein paar Tage angebunden. Ist es nicht viel gnädiger von mir, sie unter meiner Aufsicht die Campusküche reinigen zu lassen? Zahnreinigungslaser sind äußerst vielseitig einsetzbar, nur schaffen sie nicht viel an Fläche. Ich hoffe, sie sind morgen früh fertig, damit sie nicht auch noch ihre Vorlesungen verpassen. Das würde ich mir nie verzeihen…_

_Wie Du siehst, bist Du nicht die Einzige, die manchmal wütend wird und alles ändern möchte. Wenn ich nicht gerade Flöhe hüte, stecke ich bis über beide Ohren in Büchern und verstehe kein Wort. Anscheinend gibt es für jeden nur denkbaren Vorfall mindestens drei verschiedene Urteile, nicht eingerechnet die Zeit VOR Valen. Ich habe noch keine Ahnung, wie ich in ein paar Wochen die Prüfungen bestehen soll. Wenn Du jemals einen Anwalt suchen solltest, empfehle ich Dir dringend, NICHT MICH zu wählen. Es würde Dir nicht allzu viel bringen, außer, Du bevorzugst Einzelhaft._

_Meine Plagen fordern wieder meine Aufmerksamkeit,_

_Neroon_

_PS: Du wirst Dir als Centauri doch nicht etwa einen Zopf wachsen lassen? Und wenn ja, warne mich bitte, bevor wir uns wieder treffen!"_

Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen musste Zareen Lachen.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11**

„Du solltest wirklich darüber nachdenken, einige Seminare in Neurochirurgie zu belegen!", meinte Nasha und brach ihr Frühstücksbrot durch, um damit noch die letzten Reste ihres Sahan-Breis aufzutunken.

„Nein.", knurrte Zareen und starrte in ihre Teetasse.

„Warum nicht? Was hast du gegen die Neurochirurgie?"

„Frag lieber, was die Neuro_anatomie_ gegen mich hat… ich bin gerade mal so eben durch die Prüfung gekommen, und das im zweiten Anlauf." Warum war bis auf Nasha heute noch niemand im Speisesaal, den sie kannte? „Es wäre doch fahrlässig, unter diesen Voraussetzungen auch noch in Gehirnen herum zu schneiden, oder?"

„Wir sind alle bis auf Ezeem durch die erste Prüfung gefallen! Pivar sogar noch ein weiteres Mal, und er hat sich für alle Neuro-Seminare eingetragen", meinte Nasha und wendete sich nun ebenfalls ihrem Tee zu.

„_Ezeem_…", Zareen schluckte ihre Wut hinunter und fuhr ruhiger fort: „Ezeem hat das einzig Richtige getan: dem ganzen den Rücken gekehrt und sich in einem Tempel verkrochen." Sie trank aus und stellte ihr Tablett zusammen, um abzuräumen. „Und was Pivar angeht, brauche ich ja wohl nichts zu sagen!" Spätestens, seit sie ihren Kommilitonen vor einigen Wochen mitten im Wundsaal als Idioten und Schlächter beschimpft hatte, war allgemein bekannt, wie wenig Zuneigung zwischen Zareen und Pivar bestand.

„Ich weiß, dass du ihn nicht leiden kannst." Nasha folgte ihr zur Geschirrrückgabe und flüsterte: „Ein Grund mehr, ihn nicht ohne Konkurrenz auf dieses Gebiet loszulassen!"

Diesen gehässigen Zug hatte Zareen Nasha gar nicht zugetraut! „Was spricht für Xenobiologie?", fragte sie und gab ihr Tablett ab.

„Abgesehen davon, dass es dazu nur wenige Seminare im nächsten Zyklus gibt? Wir bekommen immer nur wenige Außerirdische zur Behandlung, oder willst du den Tempel etwa ganz verlassen und auf ein Raumschiff gehen?"

„Hat dich Dalak geschickt? Sollst du mich an seiner Statt überreden, im Tempel zu bleiben? Dann lass dir gesagt sein: ich tue was und wann ich es will!" Wutschnaubend schoss Zareen davon und hinterließ eine verdatterte Nasha, die es doch nur gut gemeint hatte. Wie alle anderen, die in letzter Zeit auf Zareen eingeredet hatten.

Immer noch wütend setzte sie sich auf ihren Platz im Hörsaal und kramte ihren Schreibblock und einige der wieder aufgetauchten Stifte heraus, die sie an den seltsamsten Stellen ihres Schlafsaals gefunden hatte. Aber statt sich Notizen zu der Vorlesung zu machen, antwortete sie Neroon.

„_Lieber Neroon,_

_wieso gehst Du davon aus, dass ich mir nur einen Zopf wachsen lassen würde? Nein, eine ganze Haarkrone soll es sein! Dazu die Augen eines Narn, die Hautschuppen eines Drazi und die Beine eines Likii. Am Besten gleich acht davon. Im Moment würde ich alles dafür geben, dass die Leute um mich herum endlich bemerken, dass ich nicht so bin wie sie und es auch gar nicht sein möchte!_

_Entweder ich leide mittlerweile an Verfolgungswahn oder aber es ist wirklich so, dass mich jeder unbedingt hier im Tempel festhalten will. Was ich will, spielt keine Rolle. Von allen Seiten bekomme ich ‚gute Ratschläge' und wenn ich etwas daran auszusetzen habe, reagiert man verletzt oder beleidigt. Wenn ich meine Ruhe haben will, muss ich wohl nur tun, was mir alle empfehlen: im Tempel bleiben, noch einige Zyklen Studium freiwillig absolvieren und darauf warten, dass mein Mentor mich zu seiner Nachfolgerin bestimmt. Aber das ist nicht das, was ich will. Und ich kann auch nicht mehr meinen Mund halten! Manchmal bin ich so wütend, dass ich schreien möchte! Oder etwas kaputt schlagen. So, wie Du es neulich wolltest. Aber bei meinem Glück würde ich mich nur selbst dabei verletzen._

_Was machen Deine drei Plagen? Haben sie ihre Lektion gelernt oder stellen sie weiterhin Unsinn an? Vom zweiten Zyklus an hatte ich auch ständig Neue zu betreuen. Erst, als ich ins Höhere Studium kam, brauchte ich mich nicht mehr damit zu beschäftigen. Allerdings muss ich sagen, dass die Studenten hier wesentlich pflegeleichter sind als Deine Zöglinge. Meist kamen sie nach wenigen Wochen allein zurecht und ich konnte mich wieder auf mein eigenes Studium konzentrieren._

_Wenn Du schon glaubst, drei Alternativen wären unübersichtlich, solltest Du froh sein, nichts mit Biologie oder Medizin zu tun zu haben. Manchmal kommt es mir so vor, als würden wir nur auf gut Glück in den Körpern anderer herum schneiden und abwarten, was passiert. Überlebt der Patient, gibt es eine Abhandlung darüber. Stirbt der Patient, gibt es auch eine Abhandlung. Sollte sich nach der Behandlung sogar eine Besserung einstellen, wird gleich ein weiterer Zweig der Wissenschaft gegründet. DAS ist unübersichtlich!_

_Da Du es schon angesprochen hast: wann werden wir uns denn wieder sehen? Ich habe schon lange nichts mehr von Deinem Mun'tak – Training gelesen. Oder wartest Du, bis sie endgültig ausgestorben sind, um Dein Versprechen nicht einlösen zu müssen? Sollte ich Dich wirklich so verschreckt haben? NOCH wachsen mir keine Haare oder zusätzliche Beine…_

_Meine Vorlesung ist zu Ende,_

_Zareen"_

###

„Oh wie schööööööön…"

Neroon hätte Arestenn am Liebsten den Hals umgedreht.

„…sie will dich also wieder sehen!"

Er antwortete nicht, sondern bereitete sich darauf vor, als nächster auf die Matte gerufen zu werden zum Denn'bok-Training.

„Sollte etwa dein kühler Kopf auch romantische Gefühle hegen? Solltest du etwa so sein, wie alle anderen? Irgendwo unter dieser rauen Schale?" Arestenn plinkerte mit ihren Wimpern und drückte Zareen's Brief fest an ihre Brust.

„Auf jeden Fall sollte ich dir meine Post nicht mehr zeigen", knurrte er und schnürte seinen Handgelenkschutz enger.

„ICH bin deine Verbindung zur Realität, Clanbruder! Und was die Liebe angeht, weiß ich wirklich besser Bescheid als du!" Sie bohrte ihren Zeigefinger in seinen Oberarm. „DU verbringst deine Zeit ja damit, Phantomen hinterher zu jagen! Verschwörungen aufzudecken… aber dieses Mädchen mag dich und du magst sie! Gib es endlich zu!"

Zu seiner Rettung wurde Neroon auf die Matte gerufen. Und zum ersten Mal besiegte er seinen Lehrer mit dem Kampfstab.

In den nächsten Wochen, in denen er zusammen mit den anderen Star Riders seines Jahrgangs in Tinarel auf die Ankunft der ‚Lisati' wartete, drückte er sich darum, den Brief zu beantworten. Was, wenn Arestenn Recht hatte? Wenn sich unbeabsichtigt etwas entwickelt hatte, dass er nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte? Wieso konnte er mittlerweile gar nicht mehr abwarten, bis ein weiterer Brief von Zareen kam? Warum las er die Briefe so oft, bis er sie auswendig kannte? Und warum, in Valen's Namen, machte er sich so viele Gedanken darum?

Es waren doch nur Briefe. Sehr persönliche Briefe. Wo er Gedanken formulieren konnte, die er nicht einmal seiner besten Freundin anvertraute. Und in denen er mehr über Zareen erfuhr, als er jemals für möglich gehalten hatte. Jeder Krieger strebte danach, etwas besonders gut zu können, sich auszuzeichnen und in der Gemeinschaft als Individuum anerkannt zu werden. Wie hatte er nur je annehmen können, dass es den Religiösen anders gehen könnte? Weil sie immer höflich blieben? Sich immer als Einheit zeigten? Nie öffentlich stritten, sondern stattdessen Rituale abhielten, die wenig bis nichts klärten, sondern Differenzen nur unter ihrer formalen Last begruben?

Wundervoll. Nun bekam er auch noch Kopfschmerzen. Und Arestenn und Kindell kamen auf ihn zu. Wie gelang es den beiden eigentlich immer wieder, ihn überall aufzutreiben? Der ganze Hof war voller Krieger, die sich unterhielten, alberten und durcheinander liefen. Und er hatte sich so weit wie möglich von den Baracken entfernt, um nicht sofort gefunden zu werden.

„Da bist du ja! Ich dachte schon, man hätte dich bereits auf ein Schiff gebracht…", rief Arestenn und ließ sich neben ihm auf den Treppenstufen zur Trainingshalle nieder.

Kindell setzte sich auf seine andere Seite und meinte: „Wir haben gehört, wie sie sich über dich unterhalten haben!"

„Sie sind am Überlegen, ob sie dich Sech Durhan vorstellen sollen!", erklärte Arestenn und grinste breit.

„Und wieso das?", fragte Neroon ohne wirkliches Interesse.

Kindell und Arestenn schüttelten seufzend die Köpfe. „Es muss schon lange her sein, dass jemand Mashan von den Füßen gehoben hat.", antwortete sie schließlich. „Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er angeblich noch nie eine blutige Nase aus einem Trainingskampf davongetragen haben soll, seit er hier unterrichtet."

Dass Mashan seit diesem Kampf Neroon mehrfach geschlagen, ihm sogar eine Rippe gebrochen hatte und auch sonst nicht so gut auf den jungen Krieger zu sprechen war, schien niemandem auf dem Kasernengelände zu stören. Außer Neroon.

„Durhan ist in Tuzanor. Wir werden bald auf die ‚Lisati' versetzt. Sieht nicht so aus, als wäre an dem Gerücht etwas dran.", konstatierte er.

„Das ist kein Gerücht!", meinte Kindell, „Wir haben gehört, wie sich Mashan mit Callier unterhalten hat!"

Nun regte sich doch etwas Neugierde in Neroon. Sech Durhan unterrichte nur wenige Schüler selbst. Obwohl er seit Jahrzehnten bei den Anla'Shok war, so durfte jeder, der sich würdig erwies, bei ihm vorgestellt werden. Nach Tuzanor reisen zu dürfen hieß zwar nicht, auch von ihm unterrichtet zu werden, aber es war zweifelsohne eine Ehre.

„Gut mit dem Kampfstab umzugehen heißt, bei jedem Bodeneinsatz dabei zu sein. Und wenn man dafür zu alt wird, kann man sich glücklich schätzen, wie Mashan unterrichten zu dürfen. Nein Danke, nichts für mich."

„Wem willst du eigentlich etwas vormachen? Du platzt fast vor Stolz!" Arestenn ballte die Fäuste zusammen. „Seit Sikar bist du unausstehlich geworden!"

„Warum rennst du mir dann noch hinterher? ICH kann gut auf deine Albernheiten verzichten!"

Beide standen gleichzeitig auf und funkelten sich böse an. Dann drehte sich Arestenn auf dem Absatz um und stapfte beleidigt davon. Nur Kindell war auf den Stufen sitzen geblieben. „Das, mein Freund, war ein Fehler. Jetzt wird sie tagelang schmollen. Oder noch schlimmer: sich mit Lakira anfreunden."

„Soll sie doch! Ich bin es Leid, ständig von ihr gesagt zu bekommen, was ICH fühle!" Neroon trat einen Stein beiseite, der auf dem Weg lag.

Kindell entgegnete daraufhin nichts.

Am Abend vor der Einschiffung schrieb Neroon endlich einen Brief zurück.

„_Liebe Zareen,_

_morgen früh gehen wir an Bord der ‚Lisati'. Die nächsten Monate werden wir dann irgendwo in den Außenbezirken auf Patrouille unterwegs sein. Keine Mun'taks, leider. Aber ich bleibe dran, versprochen. Und Du lass Dir bitte keine Haare und zusätzliche Beine wachsen, Du würdest die Tiere dann nur erschrecken._

_Vor einigen Tagen hatte ich Streit mit Arestenn. Sie meint, seit Sikar hätte ich mich verändert. Vielleicht stimmt das auch, aber sie ist auch nicht mehr so, wie ich sie in Erinnerung hatte. Werdet Ihr Frauen im Alter eigentlich immer alberner? Und rechthaberischer? Sie glaubt mich besser zu kennen als ich mich selbst und erzählt mir ständig, wie ich die Dinge ihrer Meinung nach sehe – egal, was ich vorher zu ihr gesagt habe. Es ist, als würde man gegen eine Wand reden. Sie fragt mich etwas, ich antworte und anschließend erzählt sie mir, was ich ‚wirklich' denken würde. Warum fragt sie mich dann überhaupt noch? Wo sie die Antworten doch schon vorher kennt, könnte sie sich das sparen._

_Kindell versucht seit dem, zwischen uns zu ‚vermitteln'. Im Grunde rennt er nur von einem zum anderen und sagt: ‚Ich soll dir sagen…' Seine größte Angst ist, dass Arestenn sich noch weiter mit Lakira anfreundet. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was er gegen sie hat, aber er reagiert fast panisch, sobald er die beiden zusammen sieht. Mir ist das egal, sollen sie doch zusammen glücklich werden. Umso weniger Ärger bekomme ich durch Arestenn's Unfug._

_Wenn wir wieder auf Minbar sind, werde ich wohl nach Tuzanor geschickt werden. Dort gibt es einen sehr guten Lehrer und er soll entscheiden, ob ich bei ihm studieren darf. Keine Gesetzestexte mehr, sondern Kampftraining mit dem Denn'bok. Vielleicht sehe ich dann ja auch den ‚echten' Obelisken. Obwohl ich nicht glaube, das er wirklich schöner ist, als der, den Du mir in Yedor gezeigt hast._

_Ich sollte langsam meine Sachen packen, es wird hektisch hier. Irgendwer scheint eine Party organisiert zu haben, mal sehen, was dieses Mal zu Bruch geht. Oder wer sich prügelt. Jedes Mal das Gleiche, ich schwöre es Dir!_

_Bis hoffentlich bald,_

_Neroon_

_PS: Eigentlich mag ich diese Feiern. Nur den wenigen Schlaf danach nicht._

_PPS: Was mache ich mit Arestenn? Sie fehlt mir. Auch wenn sie mich nervt."_

TBC

A/N: Ich habe keine Ahnung, wann Durhan zu den Anla'Shok ging, gefunden habe ich dazu nichts. Diese Fic spielt übrigens etwa zwanzig Jahre vor dem Krieg mit den Menschen, nur mal so als Zeitangabe, hatte ich bisher vergessen zu erwähnen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12**

„Noch immer keine Antwort?", fragte Arestenn leise und ließ sich neben Neroon auf einer Kiste nieder.

Er schüttelte stumm den Kopf und starrte weiter aus dem Fenster des Frachtdecks. Seit sie den Hyperraum verlassen hatten, saß er in jeder freien Minute hier und schaute in die Sterne. Eigentlich war dieser Bereich für die jungen Krieger verboten, aber hier hatte er noch am Ehesten seine Ruhe. Es gab viele Fenster und verglaste Luken an Bord der ‚Lisati', aber meist befanden sich diese in recht belebten Abteilungen. Nur auf dem Frachtdeck war es ihm möglich, seinen Gedanken ungestört nachzuhängen.

Arestenn seufzte leise. Nach wochenlangem eisigem Schweigen hatte sie sich doch dazu durchgerungen, ihren Freund zu einem Gespräch zu bitten. Oder eher: zu drängen. Was auch sinnvoll war, nachdem sie in das gleiche Vierer-Team eingeteilt worden waren. Trotzdem würde es nie mehr wie vor ihrem Streit werden. „Vielleicht hat sie viel zu tun?"

Neroon antwortete nicht. Er hatte schon jede Möglichkeit mehrfach in seinem Kopf durchgespielt, warum Zareen ihm seit mittlerweile vier Monaten nicht antwortete. Entweder, sie hatte seinen letzten Brief gar nicht bekommen weil sie den Tempel verlassen und nun in einer ganz anderen Stadt auf Minbar war. Oder auf einem Schiff. Oder sie hatte ihn gelesen und war so entsetzt, dass sie nie wieder antworten würde. Oder sie hatte wirklich so viel zu tun, dass es unwichtig war, ihm zu antworten. Vielleicht war ihr auch etwas zugestoßen, war selbst krank oder verletzt oder… Als die „Oders" und „Vielleichts" überhand nahmen, hatte Neroon sich in eine mittelschwere Depression zurückgezogen. Und starrte in die Sterne.

„Unser nächster Übungsflug ist für morgen früh angesetzt. Du solltest schlafen gehen.", meinte sie und starrte nun ebenfalls in Sterne.

„Wer hat das Kommando bekommen?", fragte er ohne echtes Interesse.

„Du. Darum solltest du schlafen gehen."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich anders hin. Es war nichts Besonderes, bei einem Übungseinsatz das Kommando für das Team übertragen zu bekommen, da jeder irgendwann an die Reihe kam. So konnten alle ihre Fähigkeiten beweisen und die Stärken jedes Einzelnen bewertet werden.

„Und Verenn wird morgen gegen Kindell ausgetauscht.", sagte Arestenn und senkte den Blick.

„Also sind wir in der Auswahlrunde angekommen, ja?", fragte er, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten. Die Teams würden nun so lang verändert werden, bis sich ergänzende Krieger gefunden hatten. So konnten Karrieren gemeinsam entweder beginnen oder schon im Vorfeld beendet werden. „Warum Kindell?"

„Weil er ein guter Techniker ist. Besser als Verenn." Sie verzog das Gesicht, als sie den Namen ihres bisherigen Teamkollegen aussprach. Sie hatte ihn nie gemocht und seine Leistungen waren unterdurchschnittlich.

„Was ist mit Shalan?"

„Bleibt. Vorläufig."

„Dann sollten wir beide wohl wirklich schlafen gehen.", meinte Neroon und sprang von der Transportkiste. Shalan war der Waffenexperte ihres Teams und gelinde ausgedrückt anstrengend. An seinen Leistungen war wenig auszusetzen, aber er neigte dazu, unablässig zu reden.

„Ich werde morgen Wachs mitnehmen für meine Ohren!", stöhnte Arestenn und sprang nun ebenfalls von der Kiste.

„Kein Wachs. Auf mich solltest du noch hören können!"

„Zeichen genügen." Sie grinste breit und ging voraus.

###

„Status?", fragte Neroon und schnitt Shalan damit das Wort ab.

„Nichts zu entdecken.", antwortete Kindell und überprüfte zum wohl hundertsten Mal seine Anzeigen, seit sie die ‚Lisati' verlassen und in den ihnen angegebenen Sektor geflogen waren.

Seit Stunden waren sie nun in diesem kleinen Sonnensystem, ohne dass etwas geschehen war. Nur Neroon kannte den Auftrag des Teams und er schwieg sich beharrlich aus. Einige der kleineren Welten führten seit einiger Zeit Krieg mit den Dilgar und gelegentlich war es schon zu Grenzüberschreitungen gekommen, wenn sich angegriffene Schiffe auf das Gebiet der Minbari-Föderation zurückgezogen hatten. Sollte dies heute hier wieder geschehen, war es ihr Auftrag, die ‚Lisati' zu informieren, die dann zur Einhaltung der Ordnung auf den Plan treten würde. Dass dies kein normaler Übungseinsatz war, brauchte man Neroon nicht erst zu erzählen. „Weiter scannen.", befahl er knapp und beobachtete seine eigenen Anzeigen.

„Ich frage mich, was wir hier draußen sollen!", maulte Shalan und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Brustkorb.

Arestenn verdrehte die Augen und biss sich auf die Lippen. „Wenn ich den Kurs nicht korrigiere, verlassen wir gleich den Mondschatten"

Neroon nickte ihr nur zu, dann stutzte er: „Ich empfange Funksignale. Sehr schwach und nicht genau zu orten."

„Ich empfange auch etwas: einige Schiffe knapp außerhalb der Grenze… könnten Kreuzer sein – nein, sind Kreuzer! Schwere Kreuzer!", meldete Kindell und justierte seine Scanner neu.

„Soll ich den Kurs trotzdem ändern?", fragte Arestenn. Wenn sie tiefer in den Mondschatten glitten, könnten sie die Signale verlieren.

„In welcher Richtung sind die Kreuzer unterwegs?", fragte Neroon und versuchte gleichzeitig, die Funksprüche zu verstehen.

„Sie bewegen sich entlang der Grenze, mehr oder weniger auf uns zu.", meinte Kindell.

„Dann werden wir im Schatten bleiben und abwarten, was geschieht.", bestimmte Neroon und bedeutete Arestenn, den Kurs zu korrigieren.

„Warum fliegen wir nicht hin und schauen uns genauer um?", fragte Shalan und kassierte einen genervten Blick von Kindell, neben dem er saß.

„Weil wir damit auf deren Scannern auftauchen würden und möglicherweise beschossen werden könnten.", erklärte ihm Neroon ruhig. „Trotz allem solltest du die Waffensysteme noch mal überprüfen."

„Du wusstest, dass so etwas geschehen könnte, oder?", flüsterte Arestenn ihrem Freund zu.

„Sagen wir mal so: man teilte mir mit, dass es zu einer unfreundlichen Begegnung kommen könnte.", antwortete Neroon leise. „Und dass wir unentdeckt bleiben sollen, solang es nur irgend geht."

„Dann sollten wir das auch versuchen…", brummelte Arestenn und fuhr den Antrieb des kleinen Erkundungsschiffes so weit wie möglich herunter, nachdem sie eine sichere Position im Schatten des Mondes gefunden hatte.

Einige Zeit verging in Schweigen, das sogar Shalan einhielt. Dann rissen die Funksignale plötzlich ab und Neroon blickte sich fragend zu Kindell um.

„Sie haben die Grenze überschritten und bewegen sich nun genau auf uns zu… mindestens acht schwere Kreuzer, dazu einige kleinere Schlachtschiffe und mehrere Geschwader Kampfflieger", meldete er und schluckte schwer.

„Entfernung?"

„Zu nah, um den Kampffliegern noch entkommen zu können!"

„Wer sind die?", fragte Shalan nervös.

„Dilgar.", antworteten Kindell und Neroon gleichzeitig.

„Sollten wir nicht die ‚Lisati' rufen?", fragte Shalan und überprüfte noch einmal die Waffensysteme. Wenn nur Übungsmunition an Bord war…

„So war der Plan. Aber gegen dieses Aufgebot kann sie nicht bestehen. Wir bleiben hier und sammeln so viele Informationen, wie es geht. Außerdem sind sie nicht an uns interessiert, sie wollen sich wohl selbst verstecken für einen Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt. Sobald sie diesen starten, verständigen wir die ‚Lisati' und verschwinden!" Neroon fühlte sich unglaublich ruhig. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit war er vollkommen auf eine Sache konzentriert. „Antrieb deaktivieren, Energien bis auf die Lebenserhaltung und Scanner herunterfahren."

„Sind unsere Waffen eigentlich scharf?", fragte Shalan unsicher.

„Selbst wenn sie es wären, du könntest damit nichts erreichen. Und jetzt fahr die Systeme runter!", fauchte Kindell.

Neroon wusste, dass ihre Waffen nicht mit Übungsmunition bestückt waren, aber Shalan brauchte das nicht zu wissen. So nervös wie er war, würde er unter Umständen sogar das Feuer eröffnen, wenn er auch nur den geringsten Sinn darin entdeckte. Und dann würden sie pulverisiert werden, so dass anschließend niemand mehr erkennen können würde, wer oder was sie angegriffen hatte.

Die Dilgar nahmen ihre Positionen am Rande des kleinen Sonnensystems ein, in dem sich das kleine Erkundungsschiff der Minbari versteckt hielt. Dreieinhalb Stunden später hatte sich noch immer nichts getan, die Dilgar hielten Funkstille und auch die Minbari schwiegen. Dann plötzlich öffneten sich mehrere Hyperraumfenster und fast ein Dutzend schwere Minbari Sharlin-Kreuzer, darunter auch die ‚Lisati', traten in den Normalraum ein.

„Jetzt!", rief Neroon und Arestenn startete wie verabredet den Antrieb, um sie schleunigst aus der Gefahrenzone zu bringen.

Die Minbariflotte gab einige Warnschüsse ab, dann verließen die Dilgar den Sektor.

Als sie wieder an Bord der ‚Lisati' waren und die gesammelten Daten an ihren Ausbilder übergaben, fragte Arestenn ihren Freund leise: „Woher wusstest du, dass das geschehen würde?"

„Wir waren nie allein. Die ‚Lisati' hat die ganze Zeit im Hyperraum gewartet und als die Dilgar aufzogen, Verstärkung angefordert.", flüsterte er zurück.

„Hatten sie dir das vorher gesagt?", flüsterte Kindell von der anderen Seite.

„Nein. Aber ich hätte es genauso gemacht.", antwortete Neroon ruhig. Dann wendete er sich an ihren Ausbilder und fragte: „Könnte ich jetzt bitte meine Post haben?"

Der ältere Krieger stutzte leicht, dann lächelte er und antwortete: „Liegt bereits auf deinem Bett."

Unterwegs zu ihren Schlafsälen meinte Arestenn: „Ich wage gar nicht zu fragen, woher du das jetzt schon wieder wusstest…"

Neroon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Belastungstest. Erschien mir logisch."

Und tatsächlich hatte Zareen den Brief schon vor zwei Monaten geschrieben gehabt. Solang war er zurückgehalten worden, um Neroon's Nerven zu strapazieren.

„_Lieber Neroon,_

_ich hoffe, Du hast Dich mit Arestenn wieder versöhnt. Ich hatte in der Zwischenzeit ein sehr ernstes Gespräch mit meinem Mentor. Er ist nicht glücklich mit meiner Entscheidung, aber ich werde nach dem Studium auf einem Kreuzer dienen, zumindest eine Zeit lang. Er bemüht sich, mich auf einem Schiff unterzubringen, das ein Freund von ihm kommandiert. Es wird nicht die Valen'Tha sein, aber ich werde etwas herum kommen, und mehr wollte ich ja nie._

_Exobiologie ist komplizierter, als ich gedacht hatte, aber es macht mir auch viel Spaß. Es gibt nur wenige Kurse, dafür werde ich aber mit Büchern und Zugängen zu Datenbänken überschüttet. Mein Mentor tut alles, damit ich so viele Informationen wie möglich bekomme. Entweder will er mich damit abschrecken oder aber zur bestausgebildeten Heilerin für Fremde machen, die es je in unserem Volk gab. Manchmal bekomme ich von all dem Kopfschmerzen. Und so ziemlich jedes beschriebene Symptom. Dumm nur, wenn mir Tentakeln jucken, die ich gar nicht besitze. Nein, ich lasse mir auch keine wachsen. Die Haarkrone der Centauri wollte ich dann ja auch nicht wirklich._

_In einigen Monaten stehen die endgültigen Examina an, bis dahin werde ich wohl kaum noch an die Sonne kommen. Aber danach muss ich auch erst einmal nach Tuzanor! Mal schauen, wer von uns beiden zuerst dort ist!_

_Es ist seltsam, wie schnell auf einmal die Zeit vergeht. Es kommt mir vor wie gestern, als eine Horde Krieger in unserem Hospital lag und nicht wie vor fast zwei Zyklen. Ich versuche übrigens, den Julak-Tee weg zu lassen. Mit mäßigem Erfolg. Valur sagt, ich wäre jetzt morgens nur noch unausstehlicher als sonst. Ich verstehe nicht, was sie meint. Fauchen und Grunzen gehörte bei uns schon immer zur morgendlichen Unterhaltung dazu._

_Bevor ich jetzt völlig wirres Zeug schreibe, höre ich lieber auf._

_Deine Zareen_

_PS: Wie ist es so auf einem Schiff? Außer langweilig?"_

Neroon versuchte sich vorzustellen wie es wäre, den Morgen ohne Julak-Tee zu beginnen. Er konnte es nicht. Aber er konnte wieder etwas lachen, wenn auch nur still in sich hinein.

TBC


End file.
